A Brief Encounter
by The Crystal Rose
Summary: It's time to visit the every day life of Bulma Briefs from the chaotic ways of her Saiya-jin family to the small moments she has to herself. The timeline will jump around and the rating will fluctuate between T and M due to content. A drabble told completely from Bulma's POV! Rating now M due to Part Four.
1. Part One

_AN:_ I know what you all must be thinking… Another story, when I should REALLY be focusing on finishing Unnatural and MAHOI, but since this is a drabble, I figured, why the hell not? And yes, these little drabbles will be told from Bulma's POV, just because I'm not use to doing it and I thought I would practice my first person writing skills. I hope it goes over well!

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own a thing of DBZ, but in my mind, I own Vegeta… *drools*

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part One_

I couldn't believe the state the room was in... The light fixtures that I had just replaced hung broken from the ceiling, sparks bursting from the wires. Glass was spread across the floor, along with various papers, books, tools, and Kami knows what else! Every step I took further into the room, I could hear the _crunch_ sounds the glass made as it broke further beneath my feet. It was a good thing I was wearing my old boots instead of the brand new shoes I had gotten from the West City Mall.

My face was more than likely red from anger and I couldn't hear a thing in the compound as I examined the damage further. My latest project-the virtual reality simulator I had been creating for our military-sat abandoned on the floor completely unharmed. Good, that was one project I did not want to completely start over. It was hell trying to create the plans that designed this small piece of equipment.

I stepped further into my lab, my feet almost dragging because I didn't want to find out what else was broken, before I came across the back room and my eyes closed at the sight.

"Fuck no..." I whispered as I stepped over a fallen filing cabinet to approach the array of vial's that sat dripping onto the floor. I watched as the semi-clear liquid drip and my hands fisted. This anger wasn't new to me, but it was rare... I was so calm, it scared even me, and I pitied the poor fool who would eventually cross my path while I was in this state.

For years, I had been gathering small samples from Vegeta's armor, only to be amazed as I discovered that his armor wasn't created from a single element, but multiple, and some of them had to be liquefied just so I could spread what small samples I had out. And now, I was watching as those samples dripped onto the floor, completely ruined. They were contaminated...

"Trunks, I am going to kill you!" I stated in a deadly calm voice as I stared at the watery substance. This couldn't have been Bra. The last time she stepped foot into my lab, the room nearly exploded and since, she never even came down the hall that lead to my lab. This had to be Trunks.

I just knew it...

For the last few weeks I had been talking up my virtual simulator and I could see the gleam in my sons eyes just from my description of it. On numerous occasions, he had begged me to allow him to test it out, but repeatedly, I had told him no; it was still being tested for bugs and was unstable.

He just couldn't leave well enough alone.

After standing there and staring at years of hard work dripping onto the floor, my anger exploded and I went on a rampage. I left the lab, threw open the doors and could hear the resounding bang all the way down the hall. My steps were heavy and I was on the hunt.

"TRUNKS!" I bellowed when I entered the main part of the compound. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!"

My very stupid son could be very smart. He knew when I was _this_ angry to not keep his mother waiting. In less than ten seconds, from hearing his door slam against the wall up the steps, he was standing before me looking sheepish and guilty. His eyes did not meet mine.

"What did you do to my lab?" I asked calmly with an undertone of anger seeping in.

He shifted his weight nervously at my tone, but remained silent.

"I believe she asked you a question, boy," I heard Vegeta bark at him from somewhere behind me.

Trunks winced and began to fidget as he finally admitted quietly, "I snuck into your lab and tried the virtual simulator..."

I bit the inside of my cheek to reign in my anger. "And you felt you had the right because?"

"I was just curious, Mom!" He whined. "You wouldn't even let me see it, wouldn't tell me why I couldn't use it, but you still talked about all the amazing things it would be able to do! I just wanted to try it! I didn't know it wasn't programmed to handle ki!"

"No meant no Trunks! I had very specific reasons not to allow you anywhere near it! I don't care why anymore, you disobeyed me and destroyed my lab!" I growled out and heard an approving _hmm_ from Vegeta. He loved it when I acted Saiya-jin. I ran my hands over my eyes and took a deep breath, all the while, Trunks was continuing to defend himself.

"...and you even let Dad try it—"

"I allowed your Father to try it because he knew not to use his ki! It's a virtual simulator, Trunks! You train in your mind! You obviously couldn't control your ki and blew my lab up! I had specs in there I had been gathering for YEARS and they're destroyed because of you!" I screamed and then took another calm breath.

When he went to open his mouth to rebuttal, I promptly cut him off. "No, Trunks! I don't want to hear it!" He shut his mouth, frowned deeply and turned his head away. "Now go sit down, I need to talk to your father."

I watched as he stalked off towards the couch before I turned to Vegeta who had been casually leaning against the wall watching our exchange. "I don't even know what to do with him, I'm so fucking angry!"

Vegeta smirked and shrugged. "If we were on Vegeta-sei, he'd been beaten till he was near death, thrown in a regen tank, and then beaten again."

I frowned at him. "Well we're not on Vegeta-sei, we're on Earth, and we don't beat our children for doing something stupid... Though right now I'd love to."

He cocked a brow as he glanced over towards the couch where Trunks sat, his knee bouncing nervously. "He's been slacking in his training."

I shook my head. "Even though he hates training, that's not severe enough..." I frown. "I could cut his trust fund for the time being... Make him clean the lab and rebuild it... And on top of that, make him train at your pace on your hours?" I started and then glanced up at Vegeta who stood there and shrugged.

"Whatever, onna."

I nodded and waltz over to the couch where Trunks sat awaiting his punishment nervously. Upon seeing my approach, his knee stopped bouncing, and when he saw his father behind me, he sat a little straighter. He knew this was serious.

"Your father and I discussed this and we decided that we're cutting your trust fund for the time being," I began.

"WHAT?!" Trunks exploded. "That is NOT fair!"

"Hush boy! We're not finished!" Vegeta snarled at him, promptly shutting him up. "You also will be spending time with me, training at my pace, on my hours, under my supervision!" When Trunks opened his mouth, Vegeta interrupted, "You complain, it'll only get worse for you!"

I nodded and crossed my arms. "Also, you'll be helping to rebuild my lab and once renovations are done, you are forbidden from it, understand?" At his nod, my eyes narrowed. "I mean it, Trunks. You are not to go in there unless I say you can!"

"Yes, ma'am..." He muttered under his breath as he slouched on the sofa. "May I go now?"

"You may leave now, but be ready to be up at three," Vegeta stated when Trunks stood, who then gawked at his father.

"You mean... Three in the morning?!"

Vegeta smirked and nodded. I had enough. "Get to your room and go to bed. Your punishment starts tomorrow." I could hear him mumble under his breath as he trudged past us, his feet dragging as he made his way up the stairs and disappearing at the top. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

Yeah... Life was never dull for me.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	2. Part Two

_AN:_ I got a question for the last chapter from a reviewer. How old is Trunks? Well, when I was writing it, I imagined Trunks roughly 14 years old, but since I didn't actually write in an age, I left it up to you guys to imagine how old he was. But that's what I thought while I wrote it, old enough to know the differences between right and wrong, but young enough to be mischievous and a trouble maker.

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ Everyone who's reviewed, thank you very much! I'm glad you all liked it!

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Two_

"This cannot be happening…" I said in disbelief as I sat on the edge of the tub, staring at the small stick in my hand. I didn't want to believe it and now that proof of my sickness stared right back at me with its beaming eyes and wide smile in the small window of the stick made me want to vomit again. Maybe it's a false positive?

Taking a deep breath, I reached over towards the sink to grab the second box and pulled out another stick. I stood and walked over to the toilet and tried again, all the while the little voice in my head telling me that it was true, that I was in deep shit.

Once I was done, I sat the stick on the sink and returned to my position on the edge of the tub, my knee bouncing nervously as I waited for the results to appear. I held the box in my hand and I glanced down at the instructions, already knowing how long it took for the results to appear, but I needed something to distract myself.

Three minutes till results. It felt like it was taking forever. I sat there and waited, my hand at my mouth as I chewed on my nails, the box that was currently in my other hand now crushed from my constant fidgeting. I don't know why I took it again, I knew I was pregnant, but I didn't want it to be true.

I wasn't ready…

And not only was I not ready, but what was I going to tell him? That was going to be a hard conversation to have. Just thinking about what happened two months ago made me squirm and not in the pleasant, reminiscent way.

He was going to be crushed…

Finally, after three minutes went by, I unsteadily reached over to grab the stick and my heart stopped beating. Another fucking smiley face stared back at me. Why did I choose the happy sticks?!

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. I had bought five tests while under the suspicion that I was pregnant, but I couldn't make myself take another one. What were the chances that all of them would be false positive? Highly unlikely…

I stood from the tub, tears in my eyes, and I threw the crushed box out and walked into my bedroom in search of my cell phone. What was I going to say? How could I make the words "I cheated on you, Yamcha," come out of my mouth?

I wanted to run away and hide, but I knew that wasn't possible. And this was something I couldn't ignore. I sat on the bed with my cell phone in hand and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

I dialed Yamcha's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard him say cheerfully, causing the guilt in the pit of my stomach to tighten almost unbearably.

"Yamcha?" I said almost shakily and I swallowed hard.

"Babe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Oh Kami… You have no idea…

"Um… We need to talk. Can you come over? I'd rather not talk about it on the phone…"

"Of course, babe! I'll be there in fifteen," he said before he hung up.

I stayed on the phone for several more seconds before I hung up, when realization began tumbling down on me. I was the only one who knew about this and if I told him I was pregnant, he was going to tell Vegeta. And that was a can of worms I did not want to open.

Oh shit…

_oOo_

…_TBC…_


	3. Part Three

_AN:_ I'm sorry if I confused anyone about the timeline, but I did mention in the summary that it was going to jump around, since this is a drabble of one-shots. Again, I apologize and I hope that clears it up! And this little one-shot is just because I am indeed sick with the flu :(

_REVIEW THANKS TO: _Everyone who's begun following me and/or following this story, along with add it to your favorites and reviewing, I appreciate it! It makes me giddy :)

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Three_

I sneezed for the hundredth time and groaned at the harsh way the sneeze pulled at my already sore throat. I grabbed the box of tissues that were currently cuddled up to my chest and blew my nose, before slamming my face back into the pillow. I knew I was going to get sick the moment Bra started complaining her throat was hurting and I envied that she was only mildly sick for a short day.

Damn those Saiya-jin genes. I wish I had them.

It had been two days now, and calling off from work was something I absolutely hated doing, but I couldn't go into work like this. Walking was too much of a chore and it hurt just to keep my eyes open. My bedroom was dark, which was completely fine for the splitting headache I had, and the humidifier was buzzing on the nightstand behind me, but it felt like it wasn't do crap.

I was hungry, but I was having troubles swallowing, and just thinking about getting up to fix my own food was not something I was willing to do right now. If Trunks were here, he would've been waiting on me hand and foot, but unfortunately he couldn't miss class again—since he stayed home yesterday when I could barely make it out of bed—and reluctantly left my side early this morning.

And there was no way in hell I could ask Vegeta to lift a finger to make me a small meal.

No, I would have to lay here and wait for my son to return home and that was exactly what I had planned to do.

I never realized when I fell asleep or how long I was out, but some time later, I felt a small pat on my arm and then a quiet, "Mommy, wake up," from the side of my bed and I moaned in protest before rolling over to face the angel who had given me this virus. She stood there, her short hair framing her round face instead of being up in its usual pony tail, and I couldn't help but smile at her, though it may have come out as a grimace with the way I was feeling.

"Hey, baby," I attempted rather hoarsely. "What do you need?"

"Daddy wants to know if you're hungry," is what it sounded like she said, but for a moment, I thought I had misheard her.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Daddy told me to wake you up and see if you're hungry," She repeated. "I think he's going to make dinner."

Vegeta cook? Now that was a sight I _really_ wanted to see and a part of me was whispering that he probably wasn't going to cook, but order out. "Yeah, I'm hungry, baby. Could you tell Daddy to make me something soft for my throat? Mommy's have a hard time swallowing," I said rather slowly, coughing a few times in between the sentences due to the dryness in the back of my throat.

Bra nodded cutely. "Okay, Mommy!"

When she left, I rolled back over onto the side where I could breath and frowned when that side of my nose plugged up again, before I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't too long before I did fall asleep, but it felt like I was only out for a short amount of time before the door swung open to my room and light poured in, causing me to bury my head deeper into the blankets.

"Onna, sit up," I heard my husband order.

"Could you close the door, Vegeta, my head is killing me!" I said, though it was muffled from the blankets being pressed to my face to block out the offending light.

I heard him huff and then the door slammed shut, blocking the light from the hallway, and I cautiously peeked from the blankets to be sure before pulling the comforter from my head and raised myself on my elbows to see him standing by the bed with a tray balancing on his forearm. I gazed up at him in surprise and as I pulled myself into a sitting position with my back resting against the headboard, I teased, "Look at you, you world class chef!"

The side of his mouth twitched and he sat the tray on my lap. "Don't get use to it, I only took up this lowly servant work because our little brat wouldn't stop complaining she was hungry. And the boy called to say he wasn't going to be home till late," Vegeta explained once the tray was safely situated in my lap. "Said something about a biochemical molecular project that needed to be finished, whatever that is."

I nodded. I was familiar with that project and had a hand in helping him gather the research in order to put together his findings, even offering Capsule Corp lab to him so he could work on it. At the age of sixteen, Trunks was already a senior in college, just like I was at his age and I couldn't be more proud of my son for his achievements.

I glanced down at the assortment of food—chicken noodle soup, bread and butter, and even mash potatoes that I oddly craved whenever I was sick, with a tall glass of apple juice sitting neatly on the tray—and I turned to smile up at Vegeta appreciatively. He didn't order out. But I'm sure most of it was made from a box or a can, which was perfectly fine with me. "Thank you, sweetie," I said as I picked up the spoon for the chicken noodle soup and took a cautious sip before tearing off a piece of bread and butter and munched on it, sighing with relief as it easily made its way down my throat.

Vegeta may not be a typical and ordinary husband, but boy could he surprise me.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_Who all wants Vegeta to cook for them when their sick? _

_I DO!_


	4. Part Four

_AN:_ I'm so glad people are loving this! It's making me want to write more, so here's another chapter! I know, I'm kind of neglecting Unnatural right now, but I kind of need a break from it before I finish it with a big bang, teehee. And I'm taking this time to gather inspiration while I write these small one-shots. It helps tremendously!

And to warn everyone, the **rating** is now going to **shoot up** to **M** due to the **sexual content** that's in this chapter.

This one-shot takes place about a year after the Buu Saga!

_REVIEW THANKS TO: _Thank you once again! May I have some more please? *holds hands out and waits patiently*

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Four_

"Oh my Kami, slow down, I need a minute!" I begged out of breath as I lay my head back on the pillows, my hair sticking to my forehead. I gasped when Vegeta not only ignored my plea, but began to thrust even faster into me, causing me to cry out and claw at his back. I tried again, but he swiftly cut off my plea with his mouth and I bit down on his bottom lip before sucking on it to sooth the bite.

He growled and pulled away from me, his eyes blazing in the dark room as he stared down at me. "What did I tell you before this happened?" He asked huskily, his hand finding its way down my thigh before he hitched it over his hip and gave another deep and powerful thrust.

He really wanted me to think at a time like this?

The moment he came barging into our room with his shirt completely torn from his training, sweat dripping down his chest, and that familiar predator look in his eyes, my mind immediately went out the window. He had grabbed me while I was in the process of changing for bed and promptly threw me onto our large mattress, causing me to squeal in protest.

He was then hovering over me, trapping me between his body and the bed, his arms braced on either side of my head and he growled out, "You're my slave tonight, little onna," and there was no arguing from there. It was a fun game we both liked to play. He called it _Master and Slave_, while I called it _Cat and Mouse_, but they both meant the same thing.

And tonight, I was the slave… or mouse if you will.

It didn't matter if I needed a break or if I was out of breath, he wasn't going to let up. And one of the rules to this little game was that if the slave begged for _anything_, there would be consequences, and it always ended with me being frustrated. Don't get me wrong, my husband knew exactly how to please me, but he also knew how to hold off my pleasure till I was nearly screaming for it and in the heat of the moment, my brain was not as smart as it normally was.

I frowned and grabbed onto his hips when he pulled out of me and I knew it was time for my punishment. Vegeta sat on his knees between my legs with that deadly smirk and I could tell he was going to enjoy this part. He had once said it was one of the best parts of the game and sometimes, I would beg just to see that look on his face.

"What did I tell you, slave?" He demanded and I wiggled on the bed just from his tone.

"No begging, Master," I replied and bit my lip.

He leaned over me, his hand trailing down my neck, over my breast and down my sweaty stomach, stopping just below my navel and I squirmed in desperate need for him to touch me where I ached most. "And what did I say was going to happen if you did beg?"

I swallowed heavily, but I couldn't make the words come out. Vegeta gazed down at me and waited, but when he realized I wasn't going to answer, he pulled away and stood from the bed and proceeded to make his way to our dresser, where he opened the top drawer and rummaged through it. As he searched, he spoke, "Maybe I should remind you, then," and when he closed the drawer, he turned and walked back. He stood beside the bed and held up the four sashes that he occasionally used to tie me up and my heart jumped at the sight of them.

"Spread," He commanded and I didn't miss the royal authoritative tone in his voice.

I obliged and spread both my legs and arms and he climbed back onto the bed, and began to tie each of my limbs to the posts, making sure they were tight, but not tight enough that it would cut off the circulation. Even in our most intense moments, he still made sure I was safe and I trusted him completely. During these moments was when he really let himself go and showed me a side of him that no other would ever see.

Once he was finished tying me to the bed, he straddled my legs and held up a finger, the tip sparking blue with his ki and he commanded, "Stay still, slave," and he began to run that finger down my body, starting from the swell of my left breast to my nipple, to my right breast, and then downward, the path tingling till he reached my clit and I jumped and cried out from the electrifying sensation that went through my core. The moment I jumped, he pulled his finger away and I moaned from the loss of the sensation.

"I said stay still," Vegeta repeated before he sat back and gripped his member firmly, telling me to watch as he pumped himself to completion, and I licked my lips at the sight. I ached to rub my thighs together as I watched him pump himself, the ache growing to near unbearable when he threw his head back with a groan and all I wanted was to rip the sashes and tackle him to the bed. He breathed heavily, but not as heavy if I had done that for him, and I noticed he was still as hard as he was before, thanks to those spectacular Saiya-jin genes of his. Vegeta straddled my legs once again, his finger sparking with ki and my punishment continued into the hours of the night.

Several hours later, we were laying on the bed, completely whipped and panting from the exertion of our activity. My head was resting on his chest and I glanced over at the clock, the red digits glaring back at me as it screamed 4:13 AM and I buried my head in his chest with a groan before smacking his skin with the palm of my hand, though I'm sure it hurt me more than it did him.

"What was that for, onna?" Vegeta asked with a slight frown.

I propped myself up on my elbow and narrowed my eyes at his satisfied form.

"You jerk, I'm never going to get any sleep! I have a meeting in three hours!" I complained.

Vegeta shrugged and said with a smirk, "Well, I think you should try to get all the sleep you can get, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed with a huff before I rolled over onto my side, taking the sheets with me, promptly giving him my back. I was frowning when I closed my eyes, but when I felt his warm and muscular arm wrap itself around my waist, my frown disappeared and I snuggled into his embrace, cherishing the rare moment as he held me.

This wasn't the first time I was going to be late for a meeting and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

And in the moments like this, I found myself not caring in the least.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_I wouldn't mind it if Vegeta made me late for work, either! *winks*_


	5. Part Five

_AN:_ Sorry I haven't update in the last week, I've forgotten that it was midterms week and of course, I forgot to study, so I threw myself into those huge textbooks so I could pass my exams and get through the week without any stress, which is impossible, because I have test anxiety… But I think I did alright… I hope :/

**This takes place right after Bulma gives birth to Bra! Get ready for an awwwweeee moment!**

_REVIEW THANKS TO: _*squeals in excitement* I love all the attention these drabbles is getting! Thank you!

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Five_

Her little screams could be heard from all the way across the west wing of Capsule Corp, immediately awaking me from my light slumber. It hadn't been a whole month since I gave birth to my second child and already, the little angel was turning out to be the complete opposite of her brother, whom slept soundly through the night when he was an infant. It took me a few minutes to uncoil myself from the warm comforts of the dark blue thick blankets I was wrapped in and as I sat up, I noticed that the other side of my bed was empty.

I frowned and glanced at the clock beside my bed to see that it was still very late and normally, Vegeta would be curled up to my back and ignoring those cries. He either got so tired of them he sought refuge in the gravity simulator or he never came to bed at all because he didn't want to put up with his daughter's crying.

I honestly couldn't blame him. These last few weeks, sleeping was nearly impossible for either of us. It was still hard for me to move around. I was unable to give birth the natural way, unlike I was able to with Trunks. The second time around, I was forced to have an emergency c-section due to the stress of the pregnancy and the way the baby was facing.

I could tell it put Vegeta on edge when it happened and ever since, he had become distant. He hated showing his vulnerable side and that day, it shown through brightly.

Carefully, I climbed to my feet, my lower stomach still somewhat tender and slowly made my way out of the room. I passed Trunks room, whose door was shut tight to keep the noise muffled, and made my way further down the hall to the door that now had a big pink B on the door. As I got closer, I noticed that my baby's screaming had stopped and my brow furrowed.

It was unlike her to suddenly stop crying and just as I reached the door, a noise in her room halted my approach, causing my eyes to widen in surprise.

"You are just like your mother," I could hear the voice say with an undertone of gentleness that even I had never heard before. "You have her loud mouth."

I bit my lip as my heart skipped a beat at knowing that my husband was in the nursery with our daughter and I took my hand away from the knob, not wanting to ruin such a precious and rare moment. I stood there, curious, and listened, my back leaning against the wall next to the doorway as Vegeta continued to care for our little girl.

"Now what has gotten you to scream like such a banshee at two in the morning?" I could hear him question her as if she understood him. Then, only seconds later, a small gurgle could be heard from within the room and I smiled. "No, no! That is not for eating!"

I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles at the panic tone in Vegeta's voice. I could only imagine what Bra was trying to do and now I understood why my little angel was screaming. Moments later, I could hear the squeak of the rocking chair and assumed Vegeta had taking the position of rocking Bra, even as she began to fuss. It was moments like this where I wished I hadn't broken my camera. For a brief moment, I blushed as I remembered how that happened, before a strange sound snapped me back to reality and I turned my eyes to the door.

It was a strange low guttural sound and I blinked as I placed what the sound was. It was Vegeta's old language and my eyes misted at what he could possibly be saying to Bra. I had asked him several years back if he could teach me his language, but he had refused, and only in our most intense, intimate times would he whisper to me in his old dead language and after a while, I had begun to place certain words.

"—_k'vachiraas lotara ma balina'acina—_"

I bit my lip as I recognized one lone word. _Lotara ma_ was Saiya-jin for _my princess_ and I had a small inkling that he was telling his princess a story about his home planet. Suddenly, standing there felt like an invasion of privacy and I knew after a while, Bra's cooperation wasn't going to last as her hunger got worse. I pushed away from the wall quietly, giving the door one final glance, before I carefully made my way back to the bedroom, where I knew Vegeta would come wake me in time to feed our little princess.

But for now, I was going to allow them to have their rare father daughter time.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_Don't worry; there will eventually be a steamy little drabble about how that camera got broken! *wink*_


	6. Part Six

_AN:_ This is a pretty important one-shot to me. I took a part of my life and decided to replace myself with Bulma, so as you are reading, just know that this actually happened to me. However, please note that some things had to be changed to accommodate this one-shot. I know it's a little long to be a drabble, but it's needed.

Also, I had to move my site, because my weebly site has been having some problems and until I can fix it, I had to move my site to wordpress. It'll be easier for me for now, so, I'm going to be posting my drabble's there after this one, before I finish posting them here, including Book II! If you want to be kept into the know, subscribe to the blog!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**Be warned, this chapter is really angsty… **

**And this is two years before Bra is born, just after the Buu saga.**

_REVIEW THANKS TO: _Every person who is reading and/or following and/or favorite this story, you guys are the best.

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Six_

It was so sudden.

No one really saw it coming and I was completely unprepared when my mother showed up on my doorstep, her eyes misty with unshed tears and her face crumbled. I had never seen her like this and immediately thought the worse. I had pulled her into the house and sat her down on the couch, my heart skipping a beat at whatever might've happened to her. Not long after Trunks turned three, my mother and father had decided it was high time to move out of Capsule Corp and retire, and I was promoted to President. They had decided to move into their summer home that was about an hour and a half away from West City, which made it a bit difficult for me to keep in touch with my parents due to the fact that I was President of a powerful corporation and a mother of a three year old trouble maker.

So over the years, I saw less and less of my parents, which was extremely hard for me since I was so close to them both.

But I had thought I would've had more time to reconnect with them and this was something I was not ready to deal with. At first, I didn't believe it when she told me through her sobs and I stared at her before I shook my head vehemently before I jumped to my feet and screamed "This isn't funny, I don't know why you would joke about this!" which only made her sobs worse.

Then, I stormed into the kitchen where my cell phone sat on the counter, charging, and I picked up the small device so swiftly it disconnected from the wall, the charger hanging limply from the phone as I dialed my father's number. A sudden wave of nausea came over me, but I pushed it down as I held the phone to my ear and I frowned deeply when another voice answered.

"Bulma?" My aunt answered shakily and just from her tone I could tell she had been crying, but I still refused to believe it.

"Please…" I begged; my voice breaking as tears sprang to my eyes. "Please, tell me he's there, put him on the phone… please!"

"Bulma, sweetie…" She began, only to trail off as she took a deep breath and I shook my head again. "I'm so sorry, honey, I know you hadn't seen him in a while, but I know he lo—"

I dropped the phone, my eyes wide, tears trailing down my cheeks and I never realized I was hyperventilating until my mother had placed a brown paper bag over my mouth, my head pressed to her chest, and I finally took notice that I had collapsed to the floor in hysterics, my vision blurred from my fast breathing. Then, I couldn't resist the urge, and yanked away from my mother to vomit in the bag, my body arching violently as I purged myself of all my stomach's contents into the small bag.

It was times like this I was glad Trunks was staying at Goten's.

But it was times like this I had wished Vegeta hadn't decided to go back into space to train again.

They said it was a heart attack, his third one unfortunately. His doctors had pressed with him to cut out all stress in his life and said that working wasn't an option he should consider, but my father was not one to accept retirement. He still invented right out of his living room, but I'm sure the stress of his work was what finally got to him.

It had been almost two years since I last saw my father… I had allowed my work to run my life and because of that, holidays with the parents had been missed.

Trunks was devastated and he cried well into the night when he came home the next day.

No funeral, my aunt had said. It was what he wanted. No funeral, no crying, and I was pissed. It was completely selfish. I needed to mourn, I needed closure and no funeral was taking my closure away from me. So, instead, I decided he needed a memorial. My mother had thought it was a fantastic idea and we arranged it at his favorite park on the outskirts of West City by Mallard Lake three weeks later. But, unfortunately, our sentiment was not shared by all. My aunt argued with me that I was disrespecting my father's wishes by having this memorial that it was a funeral in disguised, but at that moment, I didn't care. I needed the closure.

The memorial was tense, but all who loved my father showed, including the employees of Capsule Corp. Down by the lake was the picnic area where the memorial was held. His urn was beautiful, the dark stain of the wood was appropriate for the occasion, and the decorative patterns were mesmerizing. On the front of the urn my aunt had engraved "A Loving and Brilliant Man," which was true.

Before the food was served, my aunt had decided that a few words should be said in reminiscent of him, and though I agreed, I couldn't help but frown at how she took control of the memorial, something she was so against. I barely listened to what people were saying, though. I was too busy trying to keep myself intact and when I heard my name being called softly, I glanced up at my mother who was smiling at me gently with her misty eyes and she asked, "Is there anything you want to say, sweetie?"

Was there anything I wanted to say?

I fumbled with my red solo cup and I could feel every person's eyes boring into me. What could I say? I couldn't even think. I was so ashamed I hadn't seen my father in so long that speaking for him felt wrong. I glanced behind me to see Vegeta standing in the shadows of the trees away from the crowd, but his presences wasn't easing my panic. Instead, I turned my attention to my mother and she could tell just from my look that I was about to lose it.

So, instead, she spoke. "My husband was the kindest man I had ever known," she began as she wrapped her arm tightly around my shoulder. "He thought of others before he thought of himself and he enjoyed providing for the world. But, the most important job he held was being a father," my mother stopped for a second and we shared a tearful look, before I turned to place my hand on Trunks shoulder who was standing silently beside me. "I remember the day Bulma picked up her first tool and how proud he was of her when she wanted to be just like her daddy. And I remember the first time he took her to work and the first time he rocked her to sleep after she had a nightmare," again she stopped and dabbed at her eyes and I closed mine briefly to keep myself composed. "Making the world a better place may have been his job, but watching his little girl grow up into the woman she is now was his dream and he got to see it come true."

I stood there, tears falling from my eyes and people clapped in agreement to my mother's speech. But at that moment, it was too much. I turned from the crowed who then turned their attention to the food, and walked off down the path into the woods for some much needed alone time.

Early June came and it was time to spread my father's ashes. It was his last wish and I intended to fulfill it. Between the time of the memorial and the time of to spread his ashes, I had decided to purchase two pocket sized urns that was black with gold edges with the intent to take some of my father's ashes home with me and my mother. But of course, when I had informed my aunt of this, she did not agree. But, once again, I didn't care.

I held the right to keep a part of my father with me, just as my mother held a right to keep a part of her husband with her, so, she could shove it for all I cared.

Before he passed, he had told my mother that he wanted his ashes to be spread at the highest point of Lookout Mountain, a mountain that overlooked West City and was able to see for thousands of miles on a clear sunny day. So, on June 9th, we drove up the mountain, walked along the rough path to the peak and sat his wooden urn on the stone edge of the platform that overlooked West City.

I wasn't sure how I felt right then, but my mother fell apart, the urn pressed tightly to her chest as she sobbed out, "I'm not ready!" and a part of me shared her feelings. But for entirely different reasons. I wasn't ready to face the emotions I knew were going to strike me once we said goodbye, I wasn't ready for the dreams I was going to have, I wasn't ready for the emotional rollercoaster to suddenly take a sharp turn that I knew it was about to take, and I was most definitely not ready to finally face my shame and guilt.

But I knew life didn't give two shits for what I wasn't ready for. It threw them at me like a ton of bricks and forced me to sort through it while it watched on the sidelines with the next obstacle ready in hand. And I knew, the moment we opened his urn and poured his ashes into the wind, that life was going to throw each and every one of those obstacles at me without a hint of hesitation.

And it was my job to sort through it all.

I knew I was never going to get over the loss of my father, who could? You can never get over the loss of a loved one, it's impossible. They say time heals all wounds, but I don't believe that. It's up to the person to heal their own wounds. Time only provides you with the possibility of healing your own wounds; it doesn't heal them for you.

There is no getting over it.

There is only moving forward.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_This is in dedication and loving memory of my father, Edgar Earl Maddux III who passed away on April 29__th__, 2012 from his third heart attack._

_I hadn't spoken to him in over two years due to the fact that we had a terrible relationship and I refused to mend it, and the last words I spoke to him was "You are not my father."_

_To this date, I am still trying to overcome the shame and guilt of what I had said and did…_

_This is a list of who was what from the story to real life._

_Bulma is me_

_Aunt was my Step-mother_

_Mother was my sister and grandmother, depending on the scene._

_Vegeta was my boyfriend_

_Dr. Briefs was my father_

_And Lookout Mountain is real, it's in Chattanooga Tennessee, and it can see 7 states on a clear sunny day._


	7. Part Seven

_AN:_ I figured since I wrote an angsty drabble for part six, that I should write something happy to balance this out. I also posted something on my blog concerning Unnatural, if you are all curious.

This one-shot has been posted on my blog for the last several days (as will the rest of the one-shots, once they are published), so if you don't want to wait, subscribe to it!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**This is one of the most important days for Bulma and Vegeta :)**

_REVIEW THANKS TO: _Thank you, you guys, for your kind words… Writing that chapter was very therapeutic and I'm learning to overcome my guilt one day at a time.

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Seven_

It itched and was confining, but that didn't matter. I stood before a full length mirror in my bedroom's walk-in closet, my eyes taking in my form disbelievingly. The dress was beautiful, with it's off shoulder style and long train that was currently curled about my feet; I couldn't help but stare at myself as I was transformed from scientist to bride. I purposefully grew my hair out, occasionally getting it trimmed, just so part of my hair could be braided lightly and wrapped towards the back of my head like a crown, while the rest was curled and hung loosely at my shoulders. I had never thought this day would come and yet, here it was.

I was completely fine to keep things as they were between Vegeta and me, and had expected things to never change—with the exception of the fact that we were parents of a two year old boy who loved to get himself into all kinds of trouble. However, I couldn't help but allow my mind to wander back to when it all changed.

_The proposal came out of nowhere. We had only finished our first round and the way he grabbed at me was desperate and needful._

_And once we had finished, he hovered above me with an odd expression on his face that I couldn't place, but the way he stared at me caused me to blush. It wasn't an order or a command, but I could tell he was nervous as he whispered from above me "Marry me, Bulma," and I had stared at him through my post-coital bliss haze, not registering what he had said. _

_My brow furrowed and I breathed out "What?" through my pants._

_His fists tightened in the sheets and he closed his eyes for a moment, before he opened them, and I gasped at the intensity of their depths as they stared into mine. He whispered again, "Marry me," one more time and I allowed it to sink in._

_Had he actually just asked what I thought he did or had my brain finally snapped?_

_I had thought we would never move forward, that our relationship would never progress into something more, and even though a part of me longed for that fantasy wedding, I had eventually told myself that what I had with Vegeta was enough._

_But hearing those words caused a strong reaction in me to where I had to turn my face away from him as the tears spilled down my cheeks. I didn't expect him to ever propose and it seemed to me that neither had he. It was an impulse that he gave into._

"_Bulma?" I heard him ask as he pushed himself up off me a bit, his hand lifting to turn my face back to his, and I saw that my reaction had caused him alarm. It was rare to see him act so gentle with me, so rare that I wasn't use to it and it always caught me off guard, but at this moment, he had already surprised me enough._

"_Are…" I started before I had to force myself to swallow as my voice broke. "Are you serious?"_

_The way he looked at me was enough to answer my question, but I wanted to hear him say it, just once. "Yes, onna."_

_I nodded my eyes wide and bright with tears. "Okay," I said with a bright smile and I brought his face down to kiss him deeply, only to pull away and whisper, "Yes."_

I smiled to myself. That memory was still fresh in my mind and it was something I often daydreamed about, especially during my wedding planning. I brought my left hand up to finger his Saiya-jin signet ring that he rarely wore. He had given it to me the morning after, telling me it was customary for the prince to give his chosen mate his signet ring so other's would know who she belonged too. He had said that the mating ritual would take place shortly after the ceremony, if we were on Vegeta-sei, but he had given me the choice.

In respect, I told him I wanted to wait till after our wedding, in tradition of his home planet, and he agreed, though reluctantly. Later that day, after I had told my mother what had happened, we immediately went into wedding plan mode, and Vegeta sat across from us with his plates full of food, his eyes wide as he finally caught on to how different an Earth ceremony was to a Saiya-jin ceremony, and he threw a fit.

Saiya-jin ceremonies were usually held within the week of the "arrangement" as he liked to call it and when I asked why, he blushed and murmured he'd tell me later. I could tell he was uncomfortable to talk about it in front of my mother and when I finally cornered him later that night, he explained that when a Saiya-jin finally chose a mate, it was hard to resist their desires for them and making them wait was almost like torture.

So, we both agreed to have the wedding (I actually had to convince him) in four months.

"Bulma, sweetie?" I blinked out of my daze and glanced up to see my mother through the mirror and I smiled at her awed expression. "Oh my goodness, honey, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mom," I said as I reached over to the stool to grab my veil, to which my mother helped me place it on my head.

"Everyone's seated outside, darling," she explained once the veil was in its proper position. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath as I gave my form a final glance in the mirror, butterflies forming in the pits of my stomach at the thought that once I left this room, I would be married to Vegeta.

I must've been silent for a minute too long, because my mother had placed a hand on my shoulder to shake me from my thoughts and she smiled at me in sympathy. "I know you're nervous, love. But that's normal, and once you're down there, you'll completely forget about your nerves."

I smiled and went to reply, before I was interrupted when my father knocked on the open closet door and he smirked at me. "We shouldn't keep your prince waiting," he teased and I bit my lip.

I was marrying a real live prince.

Stepping forward, I took my father's offered arm and carefully made my way out of the room, my mother trailing behind us to occasionally adjust my train and long veil. We took the steps slowly and I was forced to lift my dress a bit higher than normal in fear that it would rip, and once we made it to the back double glass doors, the music began.

I lifted my eyes from the ground once it was solid and smooth and I gasped at the sight that was before me. He was there in all his Saiya-jin glory and he stood as if he was still a reigning prince. He wore his royal armor, a wedding present that I had made for him, his long red cape floating with the wind and his head was held high, his back straight as a board. His hands were clasped in front of his shimmering armor and above his breastplate in the corner by his shoulder pads was the royal symbol of the house of Vegeta-sei, the same symbol that I currently wore on my ring.

He was gorgeous and I was glad that he gave in to my wanting pictures of the two of us after the wedding.

The walk up the aisle seemed endless, but once I made it, my father kissed my cheek and then took my hand from his arm to place it in Vegeta's awaiting one. My heart was thudding in my chest as he helped me up to the platform towards the makeshift altar and I passed my bouquet off to my mother, who took it and sat down, her smile wobbly and her eyes misty.

Then, I swallowed heavily as I met Vegeta's eyes and in that moment, all my nervousness disappeared as I held his gaze.

I never even registered when the minister began to speak as I lost myself in their endless depths.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_This is the Earth ceremony, I will be writing the Saiya-jin ceremony eventually._

_That will be the sister chapter of this one._

_If you'd like to see Bulma's wedding dress, visit my blog and go to Part Seven there to view the dress!_


	8. Part Eight

_AN:_ Happy Halloween everyone! I know it's a day early, but I'm gonna be pretty busy this week and weekend, so I figured I'd get this out sooner rather than later. This chapter is a bit longer than I had hoped, but oh well. Part Nine is already half written, because it's another thing that happened to me, but I'm sure you guys will find humor in that scenario. Enjoy!

_This story has been on my blog for the last several days. If you don't want to wait to read the next chapters when they're published, subscribe to my blog!_

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**It's Halloween and there's only one thing Trunks wants to be.**

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ Thank you, guys, for reviewing, it makes me warm and fuzzy knowing you enjoy my writing, teehee. I'm a little miffed right now, though, because I just read an AN from an author who recently updated stating that they're not going to update if they don't get a certain amount of reviews... I don't understand how some authors demand for reviews and then threaten their readers that they won't update because they didn't get the reviews they wanted. That drives me nuts! Just know you guys, that I will never do that to you. I will always update whether I got zero reviews or a hundred. But of course, I do enjoy hearing from you :)

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Eight_

"Oh my Kami, Trunks, you are _so_ adorable!" I squealed as I held my son up under his arms and took in his costume.

The last several months, I noticed Trunks had taken an obsession with Vegeta's training suits and I couldn't help but to grin as Halloween approached. I knew exactly what my son was going to be and immediately, I went to work in creating his costume that resembled Vegeta's battle armor. It was adorable to see my little one year old engulfed in the suit and I smirked when my observing gaze reached his hair.

I couldn't resist it… I spiked Trunks rapidly growing hair to look similar to Vegeta's and now, it stood on end, resembling his father's widow's peak hair—only Trunk's was lavender. I had to tell myself that dying his hair would be a step too far and resisted the temptation.

I lifted him into my arms and carried him over to the full length mirror in my walk-in closet and sat him down before kneeling behind him. "What do you think, baby?" I asked with a bright smile. "You look just like your daddy! Big and strong!"

At those words, Trunks smiled and clapped his hands together, repeating, "'IG an' STWONG!" His vocabulary was far more advanced than mine ever was at his age. I chalked it up to his Saiya-jin genes… and to the fact that he was the son of a genius. I couldn't give Vegeta all the credit.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him to join his clapping, sharing in his laughter. "Are you ready to go trick-or-treating with Grandma?"

"YEAH!" He exclaimed, yanking away from me with enthusiasm, only to fall on his butt once he lost his balance.

"Careful, sweetie!" I warned as I climbed to my feet and shook my head at him. He blinked up at me before a huge smile broke out on his face and he giggled. I couldn't help but laugh as well. His happiness was infectious. "You ready for your cape, baby?" I asked as I made my way toward the back of the closet where his little red cape currently hung and I turned back to him with the fabric in hand. He nodded cutely and went to stand with his little butt in the air before he wobbled on his own two feet to gain his balance and I chuckled. Then, he marched my way and I knelt down to place the cape on the clasps of his shoulder pads.

"There!" I said as I finished with the final clasp. "You look so handsome, Trunks!" I kissed him on the cheek and wiped away the little bit of lipstick I had left and then stood. "Okay, baby, I need you to behave so I can get dressed. Can you do that for Mommy?"

Trunks—who was now running in circles in the middle of my closet just to see his cape float in the air—stopped and fell on his butt, and he blinked up at me innocently. "Can you be good for Mommy while she gets dressed?" He nodded his head and fidgeted with the edge of his cape and I took advantage of his distraction to grab my costume and went into the bathroom to apply the rest of my makeup.

Last year, I was unable to dress up since I was still in the hospital recovering from giving birth to my handsome boy, but this year, I was so excited at the prospect of dressing up that I shopped for my costume early. I had thought about making my own costume, but after putting together Trunks outfit, I had decided that buying my own wouldn't be a big deal.

I wanted to be something modest, yet a little sexy. I was a mother after all. Before Trunks, I had the habit of dressing up in some of the sluttiest costumes just to attract attention, but now that I was a mother, there was only one person whose attention I really wanted. And unfortunately, he was locked away in the gravity simulator to avoid our "lowly Earth customs" as he preferred to call it.

Whatever, if that's how he wanted to be, then I wasn't going to drag his ass out here and ruin the night.

I sat the eyeliner down and turned to grab the fairy wings that was sitting on the extra counter space, and just as I was about to put them on, I heard a loud thud and crash come from the vicinity of my bedroom. I frowned and glanced at the bathroom door and quickly ran into the room, only to be met with my 100 year old dresser pushed over, my things that had been set atop the old dresser scattered about the floor.

My frown deepened and I marched over to the area where my dresser was currently at, only to find my son standing next to the side of the bed with his little hands over his mouth. He seemed to be giggling, thinking that what he had done was funny. On the floor next to him was his father's gloves and now I understood why he pushed over my dresser.

I had forgotten to make him a pair and from the looks of it, he wanted to wear them to complete the outfit.

My eyes met his amused ones, but the moment he saw the fury in the depths of mine, his smile disappeared and his chin began to wobble. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as tears silently rolled down his cheeks. It was so hard to stay mad at him when he looked like that and I fell to my knees and opened my arms. "Oh Trunks… Come here, baby," I said softly and he immediately ran into my embrace. I picked him up and swayed side to side to calm him. "What am I going to do with you, you little trouble maker?"

I could hear him sniffling and I kissed the side of his head. "You can't just throw big dressers around like that, honey. You could've hurt yourself!" I scolded gently, although I knew a dresser like that wouldn't have hurt him, but still, it was the principle of the matter. "If you wanted Daddy's gloves, you should've came and told Mommy," I explained as I listened to his sniffling slow, before they eventually came to a stop.

I pulled away just enough to look at Trunks, whose eyes were red-rimmed from his crying and I smiled gently. "Why don't you go show Grandma you're outfit while Mommy finishes getting dressed?"

He immediately brightened as he glanced at his costume and he yelled out "YEAH!" He then wobbled out of my embrace and ran out of the room screaming "GWANMA!"

I chuckled and went back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

An hour later, Trunks and I were standing outside with my mother and I shook my head as she continually snapped picture after picture of Trunks. "Bulma!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face to get my attention and I cocked a brow. "Kneel behind him so I can get a picture of you two!"

"Another one?" I grumbled teasingly, but I couldn't complain. I wanted as many pictures as possible of Trunks first Halloween. I knelt behind him and tickled his sides, making him giggle as my mother snapped more pictures of us.

"Okay, now! A serious one!" She requested and I halted my tickling, facing Trunks towards the camera and pointed to it.

"Look, Trunks! Smile at the camera!" I said and we both cheesed as my mother snapped her final pictures before she frowned.

"Shoot!" She began fiddling with the camera as I stood, taking Trunks hand. "The batteries are dead," She turned the camera upside down and opened the battery compartment. "Give me a few minutes and we'll leave, okay, sweetie?"

"Sure thing," I replied, my eyes on the flashing gravity simulator. I tugged on Trunks hand—who was busy watching as some kids passed by the front gates of Capsule Corp in their costumes—and I pointed to the simulator. "Let's go show Daddy your costume, baby!"

"'kay" he said softly and we made our way over to the simulator and I knocked rather harshly on the metal door several times to gain Vegeta's attention.

"When he comes out, say trick-or-treat, sweetie, okay?" I whispered to Trunks, who giggled and nodded.

Several seconds later, we both heard the simulator whined down, the lights flashing one more time before turning off, and the door hissing as it slid open and Trunks yelled "TWICK-O-TWEAT!"

I couldn't help but to laugh at his cuteness before I glanced up at Vegeta's sweaty form. He stood there with a scowl on his face, but it was soon replaced with a look of confusion when he saw Trunks dressed as he was. "I know you said you wanted nothing to do with today, but I figured you might want to see what Trunks wanted to be before we left," I quickly explained, before I knelt down and asked softly, "Hey baby, tell Daddy who you are."

He smiled up at his father and exclaimed proudly, "I'm you, Pawpaw!" and he released my hand to run around in the yard as his cape flowed freely behind him.

I chuckled as I watched him but then I turned my attention back to Vegeta when he spoke. "Why would he want to be me?" He asked and I could sense an underlining tone of awe and confusion in his words.

"Why do you think?" I began gently, my eyes turning back to our son for a brief moment. "He looks up to you, Vegeta. Haven't you noticed his obsession with your training outfits? Or the fact that he loves to follow you around. His first steps were trying to copy yours," I said with a small laugh. "You're his hero."

He had been watching Trunks, but as I said that last bit, his eyes shot to mine and I could see a flash of emotion in their depths before it disappeared. Pain.

I sighed. "Look, I know you want nothing to do with today, but the offer still stands for you to go trick-or-treating with us. We'll only be out for about an hour, maybe two at the most," I explained and bit my lip. "Come with us. It's his first Halloween."

I gazed at him and watched as a muscle in his jaw tightened. He looked like he was ready to refuse, like he was having an inner battle with himself. I expected him to refuse. The last several times I had asked him, he flat out said no before I could finish my question. Any family function we had he refused to join. I was able to drag him to Trunks first birthday, but five minutes in and he disappeared. That was over three months ago.

Now, I waited as he continued to battle himself.

Then, his shoulders sagged as he watched Trunks, who was dressed as a Saiya-jin prince with his hair spiked exactly like his father's, and he sighed out, "Give me five minutes to change." I brightened and nodded, stepping aside as Vegeta made his way towards the house to get cleaned up.

That night, it was Vegeta and I who took Trunks trick-or-treating, it was Vegeta and I who stood at gate entrances and on sidewalks as our son wobbled up to doorways to yell trick-or-treat; that was the night he watched as his son embraced his Saiya-jin heritage and it was the very first time I was able to witness Vegeta be a father to our son when Trunks slipped his small hand into his Pawpaw's engulfing one, and to my surprise, he didn't pull away.

And that was the night everything changed between my Saiya-jin lover and I.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_Happy Halloween everyone!_


	9. Part Nine

_AN:_ Once again, another thing that I've experienced, but not exactly to detail. I'm sure it's something we ALL experience at one point in our life. I just got my first one in September… unfortunately, lol. It's short, but after the last several chapters, a short one-shot is needed.

Part Ten is not up yet on the blog, I've been so busy with two papers, a presentation, and a photography project that I haven't had the time to sit down and write it out. It'll be on the blog by this weekend!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**It's just another day for our lovely scientist. **

**Takes place during the three year gap.**

_REVIEW THANKS TO: _Thank you once again, reviews are like candy to me, I keep wanting more!

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Nine_

I wasn't paying attention, let's just say that.

I was angry and shouldn't have been driving, and I knew that I shouldn't have allowed Vegeta to have gotten to me like he always does, but this particular instance, I couldn't help but to feel a boiling rage at his words.

"_You are a lowly human; I could squash you with my boot if I wanted to for this insolence! You will fix the simulator and it will be ready by tonight!"_ He had demanded after I told him that if he kept abusing the simulator like he had been, I wasn't going to fix it anymore (which was a total lie, since he was training to help us fight against the androids, but why let him know that?).

In all honestly, though, that wasn't what got to me. It was what he said next that pissed me off. Once I told him (more like argued, truth be told) that fixing the simulator was going to take longer than a single night, he had demanded that I drag my already ill father to work on the broken simulator if I was incapable of doing it and then, our argument reached another level.

"_I'm not going to risk giving my father _another _heart attack just because you can't wait a few extra days, asshole!"_ I had screamed at him.

He had scoffed at me, his arms crossed, his back straight, and his head held high as he glared down his nose at me as if I was beneath him—which I'm sure in his eyes, I am—and bit out, _"That's not my problem, onna. Get your lazy ass father out here, fix my machine or I will enjoy watching as this planet burns when those pieces of metal arrive!"_

It had nothing to do with the fact that he threatened to leave us to our fate. If he had, I'm sure Goku would be able to handle those androids just fine, but the fact that he disregarded my father's sickness like it was nothing was what got to me. I knew at that point I was acting irrational and he had already hyped me up from an argument we had earlier that morning, but I knew that if I stayed there any longer, I was either going to end up through a wall for having smacked his smug grin off his face or sealing my planet's fate. And I wanted neither to happen.

He was such an asshole who expected everyone to bow down and kiss the fucking ground he walked on, like he was some damn god! I knew if I stayed at the compound any longer, I would've exploded, and I didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath of our argument. So I left.

I'm not one for driving the corvette. I always preferred the hover jet to a car, since I could get to places a lot faster without having to deal with traffic and lights, but for some reason, I grabbed the keys to my corvette, hopped in, and took off like a bat out of hell.

If I had known what was too come, I would've rather stayed home and dealt with the aftermath of our argument. But, I didn't.

I sped through West City, racing towards the outskirts where the twists and turns of the mountain road laid at, but I never made it to my destination. I was just driving past West City Mall, my hands clenched on the stirring wheel to the point that my knuckles had turned white, my eyes glaring straight ahead, but I wasn't paying attention to the light.

The next thing I knew, several cars were honking at me and when I glanced up at my rearview mirror, I saw that a few of them had swerved to avoid my speeding car as I ran the red light. Then, several seconds later, I heard the annoying siren of a cop that had caught up to me, forcing me to pull over.

I sighed heavily as I made my way to the shoulder of the road, my teeth clenched to keep myself from screaming as the cop took his sweet time to approach my driver side window. When he did, he tapped on the glass with the tip of his pen, and I rolled it down and turned my head to face that officer.

When the man noticed who I was, he did a double-take, as if he was shocked he had pulled over the Vice President of Capsule Corp and I took this opportunity to turn on the tears. It wasn't hard. I was already upset with the day, worried about my father, and angry with Vegeta; forcing tears was no problem.

"M-ma'am…" The officer swallowed. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

I turned my teary eyes on him. "I'm so sorry, officer…" I trailed off to read his badge, "Officer Masuki. I wasn't paying attention, I've had a horrible day and—" I was surprised when he cut me off.

"A horrible day is not an excuse for you to exceed the speeding limit by 40 miles, run a red light, and endanger other drivers, Miss Briefs," He spoke with such an authoritative tone that I was taken aback. I had been pulled over before, but every single one of those officer's recognized me and let me off with a warning because of who I was. I had a gut-wrenching feeling I wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Yes, I know, it's not an excuse, but—" Again he cut me off and I bit my tongue at wanting to scream at him for doing so a second time.

"I need your license and registration, please," Officer Masuki requested and I let of a frustrated breath as I dug out my license from my wallet, and then my registration from the glove box before handing them over. "I'll be back in a minute, Miss Briefs, please stay in your car."

I sat there, stunned. I was going to get a ticket. A ticket! I had NEVER gotten a ticket before! What a fucking day this turned out to be! I rolled my window back up when he left and let out that scream I had been holding in.

When he returned, I rolled my window back down, wiped my face of the authentic tears that had trailed down during my screaming match, and took my license and registration from him. He stood by my door as he wrote before he ripped the sheet of paper from the small booklet and handed it to me. "Have a good day, Miss Briefs, and keep to the speeding limits."

I didn't say anything back to him as I rolled my window back up. Finally, I took one look at the ticket before I screamed again.

My ticket was worth 8,756.00 yen.

What a fucking day…

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_Be sure to drive safe everyone!_

_My experience didn't quite go like this; I got caught by those damn traffic cameras when I was coming home from class._

_For running a red light, I owed $110, which is the equivalent to the amount Bulma owes, but converting it to yen made it look more expensive :)_


	10. Part Ten

_AN:_ I had a few people share with me their experiences with getting tickets and I sympathize. I have yet to get pulled over for speeding *knocks on wood, throws salt over shoulder and spins around three times* and I admit, I have a lead foot… Can't help it, I love to go fast, lol.

I got a few requests about writing some one-shots and this is one of them. Thanks to _gaki 0_ for giving me these ideas! It's long, but I couldn't help it. All the information that went into this was needed. This has been up on my blog for the last few days, if you don't want to wait to read, subscribe to it!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**What's a girl to do when she realizes she's expecting?**

**And how is she going to tell the father who isn't her boyfriend?**

**Takes place during the three year gap**

**Sister chapter to Part Two**

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ Everyone who has reviewed thank you! I know the last chapter wasn't my best, and I do agree, Bulma is a multi-billionaire heiress and in the concept of the amount of that ticket, I wouldn't give much sympathy either, however, I was trying to get across her bad day in general. I promise I'll post better *ducks from a flying tomato and hides*

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Ten_

Telling Yamcha was harder than I imagined it to be and I had expected him to yell, scream even, but his dead, calm silence scared me as I explained what happened two months ago. I could see the pain clearly in his eyes, but I could also see regret.

And it tore my heart apart.

Nearly a year ago—shortly after we all returned from Namek—Yamcha cheated on me with one of his fan girls. It was hard to hear, but after being through what we've been through in the last ten years, I was having troubles letting him go. So, after taking a break from each other for a short month, we decided to work things out, only to find that our problems weren't going to go away as easily as we hoped. We fought constantly and it didn't help that Vegeta moved in with us (on my invitation), which only stirred up Yamcha's jealousy and trust issues—which was ironic, since I had yet to cheat, but that's not the point.

Our last fight was what threw me into Vegeta's arms. For the third time, I was forced to cancel a date with Yamcha, and instead of us both rescheduling for another day, Yamcha drove over to the compound to see why I wasn't able to come only to find that I was working on Vegeta's new gravity simulator. He flew into a rage, exclaiming that I had feelings for the cold-hearted Saiya-jin, that I spend all my time devoted to him and none to the one person who truly cared for me. I wasn't able to get a word in as he started to accuse me of sleeping with him behind his back (which hadn't happened yet, just to be clear, but of course, he wouldn't hear it) and then began to boast about how he would rather be with his fan girl than with me, about how she was able to bring him to orgasm better than I ever could, and then continued to tell me in graphic detail about how many times they "did it" in every room of his apartment.

To say I was angry was an understatement.

I was beyond hurt. And after he left that night, I couldn't get his words out of my head. I felt alone and unloved, and unworthy of love. I remember walking back to my room after raiding my liquor stash, accidentally bumping into a sweaty Vegeta in the hallway, and the next thing I knew, I was beneath said sweaty Saiya-jin, completely naked, and panting as he thrusted inside me, my fingernails digging into his flesh as I rode out my climax.

To be perfectly honest, it was the best sex I ever experienced, but that's something I would never say to Yamcha.

I know I shouldn't feel guilty, being that Yamcha cheated first, but I couldn't help my feelings. I thought I was in love with him and the little voice in my head kept telling me I should've left him after that night. But I could never bring myself to do it. Instead, I sought comfort in another man's arms in hopes of forgetting those harmful words were ever said. And it worked.

Boy, did it work…

Except, it only created a new problem.

I'm now pregnant.

And I know for a fact that it's not Yamcha's baby. He and I haven't been intimate since I discovered he cheated on me. I wasn't ready to take it to that level again after he betrayed my trust. And I think that was part of our problem. It was frustrating him that I refused to spread my legs for him again.

The other night, after I told Yamcha of my betrayal, I had added with a firm, but gentle voice, "I think we both know what this means."

I watched as Yamcha swallowed hard and he sat up from his slumped position on the couch, and ran a hand down his face before taking a deep breath.

"What… What does this mean for you?" He had asked, albeit hesitantly.

I met his gaze with my own glassy one and replied, "We're done, Yamcha. I think we've been done for a long time."

He didn't stay long after that.

Now, two days later, I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't slept much in the last few nights and the majority of the time I spent by myself trying to figure out how to tell Vegeta that I was carrying his child. I was standing by the front windows, my eyes on the flashing simulator, and my stomach tied in knots. I glanced at the clock and bit my lip.

It was roughly around the time he usually took a small break and came in for some water, but maybe today he was going to do an all-dayer. He was known for it sometimes. Just as I was about to give up and pull away from the windows, just like clockwork, the flashing lights turned off, and the door swung open to reveal the Saiya-jin Prince in all his sweaty glory, lacking a shirt, his spandex pants ripped in mid thigh, giving me a delicious view of his tight muscles and tanned skin as he walked away from the simulator and toward the compound.

Immediately, I pulled away from the window and flew to the couch, grabbing a magazine on the way to make myself look busy, but I was sure that he could tell I had been doing something just from my accelerated heartbeat and panting chest. He didn't even spare me a glance as he waltzed pass the living room and into the kitchen, and I could hear the fridge door slamming against the counter as he searched for a cold bottle of water.

My knee began to shake and I took these few extra seconds to build up my courage before I sat the magazine down and lifted myself from the couch. It was now or never. I fidgeted with my belt loops as I walked to the kitchen, my stomach churning and fluttering as my nerves took control.

He stood with his back to me, his head tilted back as he chugged a bottle of cool water and I took a deep breath. "Vegeta?" I asked. "I need to talk to you."

He ignored me as he finished his bottle before tossing it to the trash on the other side of the kitchen—which was impressive, since my kitchen could rival any restaurants kitchen, and the fact that it was huge—before he turned to face me, his brow cocked.

If I wasn't so nervous, the look on his face would've reminded me of the night we spent together—it was the same look he gave me when we bumped into each other in the hallway— but like I said, I was too nervous to really notice at that moment.

I was so lost to my nerves that my silence was obviously getting to him and he snarled, "Out with it, onna!"

I jumped and winced at his tone, my eyes wide as they met his. How was I supposed to tell him? How would he react? What would he do once I told him? I thought back to how I told Yamcha and sighed, before I relaxed my stance and met his gaze squarely. "Um… I don't really know how to tell you this," I began and he turned fully to face me, his arms crossing. "And it's just as much a shock to me as it will be to you, but—"

"You're pregnant," Vegeta stated bluntly and my eyes widened in surprise.

"H-how… W-when did you… I-I mean…" I stuttered and swallowed, trying to get a grip on my shock. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, onna," He explained. "You're scent changed over a month ago and so have your moods. And besides," His eyes narrowed as they zoned in on my midsection. "I can sense it," he said… distastefully?

Oh hell no! I hope I'm just imagining that tone…

I glared at him. "You say that as if this is a dishonorable abomination," I bit out.

His gaze snapped up to meet mine and he returned my glare. "How do you expect me to treat this? This," he gestured to my stomach, "brat has tainted the royal bloodline of the house of Vegeta-sei! Do you honestly expect me to treat it as if it's worthy of the name Vegeta?!" He snarled.

"YES!" I screamed. "This brat as you so eloquently called it is your child! I didn't crawl on top of myself and get myself pregnant, you asshole! You have to take some responsibility here! I would think you'd at least be a little happy that your line is going to carry on!" I threw at him without thinking.

And it was the truth. Even though at the time, when I discovered I was pregnant, I hadn't thought of that (only how I was ruining my already ruined relationship with Yamcha), but now that we were arguing about it, it was a good point. Why wouldn't he be happy that his line was going to continue on? I would think he'd be proud, not… angry. He acted almost ashamed of this.

Was that why he had been avoiding me for the last month?

Because he knew I was pregnant? Because I was carrying—in his eyes—an abomination, a taint to his line, an unworthy child that didn't belong?

Suddenly, I wanted this baby; this unworthy, abominable baby. An overwhelming need for this child filled my being and I placed a protective hand over my midsection as I gazed at him. I'd make sure this child was loved, needed, and worthy of life, even if it's father didn't believe so.

"It doesn't matter," I said after I took a deep breath to calm my anger. "I was just being courteous since this is your child too, but you don't have to play a part in its life if that's how you feel. I don't want you to be in its life if you do feel that way."

Vegeta scoffed and shrugged, breaking my heart even further, but I wouldn't let it show. The only person who would suffer out of this situation would be him when he finally realizes that his child was worthy of his blood and name.

"Good," he said. "You're right, it doesn't matter. I don't want any part of that creature's life," he spat before he brushed past me and made his way out to the simulator, the front door slamming firmly in place and I gritted my teeth, my eyes prickling with tears.

I hurt for my child who wouldn't have the love of a father. But I would make sure it knew it was loved anyway.

The next day, when I awoke, I found the gravity simulator gone.

And Vegeta gone with it.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_Again, thank you to gaki 0 for the idea!_

_I may make one more sister chapter to this, I haven't decided yet._

_If anyone has anymore request's let me know and I'll see what I can do about putting them to paper… or document._


	11. Part Eleven

_AN:_ So, I've been dealing with some shit… My boyfriend's car got stolen the other day, so now, my friend and I are loaning our cars out to him when he needs them to get him to work and back. He's had the worst case of luck this year… First he had an TIA (a mini-stroke or an episode, whichever) back in June and now his car is gone…

So, anyway, the length of this one-shot was so long that I was forced to split it up into sister chapters. And just for that, I'll make it back to back. So in the next few days, expect part dos! And just to warn you, expect lengthy chapters or split chapters from me. I can't seem to stop writing, lol.

Anyways, once again, thanks to _gaki 0_ for this spectacular idea!

And again, this has been up on my blog for the last few days, if you don't want to wait to read, subscribe to it!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**This takes place right after the Buu Saga. **

**Vegeta has returned from his death, only to be faced with a nearly broken wife.**

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ *throws each review in the air like its money* I absolutely love reviews, lalalala! Thank you! May I have some more please?

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Eleven_

My heart was beating in my chest, but other than that, I didn't feel alive. Air filled my lungs, but it seemed pointless. The moment I felt him leave this plane, the moment I felt whatever type of "bond" I shared with him snap, the moment I no longer felt him was the moment when life seemed pointless and meaningless, but I told myself I had to carry on for my son.

It was the hardest thing I ever had to do and the months dragged on by while Majin Buu reined terror on Earth. There was a point where I thought that the evil flab of bubble gum was completely invincible, that even Goku wouldn't be able to defeat him.

But nothing terrorized me more than that moment when I watched the man I shared my deepest, most private moments with, my bed with, my life with, destroy the stadium and kill countless lives in a blink of an eye (and nearly killing me as well) with that evil smirk on his face and that crazed look of enjoyment in his eyes as he watched his victims die by his hand. It had been a very long time since I've seen that look… And when I saw it, I couldn't help but remember Namek and the man he had once been.

I don't know what changed him, I couldn't begin to fathom why he turned against us, but I still loved him and I couldn't help but feel that whatever happened to him was forced.

My son stood next to me and I bit my lip as I gazed at his back while he conversed with Goten. These months were hard on him too. He told me of his father's sacrifice, how he was knocked out by him and I couldn't help but shake my head. That was the Vegeta I knew… So where was he in the arena...? What happened to him, why did he kill those people?

A part of me didn't want to know. I was scared to find out the reason behind his actions. But then, a part of me whispered that I should trust my husband. It kept saying he was forced, he was controlled, he wouldn't do that. The man he was now wouldn't kill those people willingly. And I sided with that part of me, pushing the small voice of doubt that whispered he was a killer that willingly played into Babidi's plan to the furthest part of my mind.

Now, we were all standing on Kami's lookout in the courtyard, gathered in a small group, each person talking excitedly about Buu's defeat and my eyes drifted over each person while my heart broke in two. Vegeta wasn't here. Of course he wasn't here. He was dead. He'd go back to King Yama and face judgement again, more than likely. So, instead of hoping to see my husband, I turned my attention to my son again.

He had stopped talking to Goten and was eagerly searching the small crowd. His blue eyes turned to me and their brightness dimmed when he realized his father wasn't here and I nodded. "I know, honey…" I said gently, placing my hand on his shoulder and giving it a good squeeze. "I thought so too…"

"We should give him more time," Trunks said firmly, his shoulders squaring as he attempted to stay strong. "He could just be held up or something… I mean, Goku isn't even here, yet!"

"Sweetie…" I began as I knelt down next to him, my eyes glassy. Kami, this was going to be hard… "Look at me," I said when he defiantly turned his head away, refusing to accept what I was about to say. "Trunks, I know this is hard. It hurts me too… but, sweetie, we need to consider—"

"Hey, is that Goku?!" Someone yelled and both our heads snapped in the direction of where Videl was pointing. In the distance, we both could see a small black dot in the air, the dot getting bigger and clearer as it got closer, before we realized it was in fact two people heading our way. Trunks stepped forward and I stood, my heart nearly beating out of my chest when I saw who was with Goku and I froze.

When the two landed, everyone cheered, but I couldn't bring myself to feel the happiness everyone else felt. It wasn't long when the two were surrounded with gleeful people, receiving all types of attention, but my eyes never left his face. He looked haggard and beaten, but alive.

Here he was, in the flesh, breathing the same air I was, but I couldn't get my feet to run towards him and hug him in a tight embrace. I couldn't get the image of the man who nearly killed me at the arena out of my head. The screams of his victims was so loud in my ears. And that small voice of doubt that I forced away was now talking loud and clear.

Vegeta pushed himself away from the crowd with a disgusted look and walked a couple feet away before he crossed his arms. He hadn't seen me yet. Trunks was still standing by me and when Vegeta emerged from the crowd, Trunks took off towards him screaming "DAD!" at the top of his lungs, causing Vegeta's head to turn in his direction.

I watched as my son embrace his father and several seconds later, I saw a small smirk form on that mans lips as he placed a hand on his son's back. It was a rare moment that I wanted to cherish and I stood there silently watching, however my hands were now clenching at my sides as anger dwelled within me. I couldn't explode in front of my son, I couldn't scream at Vegeta in front of my friends.

He was selfish, he was foolish, he had abandoned us...

That's all I could feel.

Slowly, Vegeta brought his head up and our eyes met from across the courtyard and his smirk faltered. I couldn't prevent the tears that were already dripping down my face or the pain-filled glare I was giving him. It was all involuntary. I couldn't relieve myself of the moment when he died; that feeling of when whatever bond we shared as mates was broken. And I still didn't feel it now that he was alive.

It died with him.

All I felt was a painful and heavy emptiness in my heart as I gazed into his guilty eyes. I knew in that moment that my doubt was the truth. I didn't want to believe it, but the guilt was written all over his face as we stared one another down.

Soon, the crowd began to clear. I never did approach Vegeta. Instead, I went to Goku; I smiled my fake smile that I had mastered these last few months at him, hugged him, and offered to have a celebratory party at the compound for everyone in the next few days.

I was uncomfortable to be around my husband, knowing what he had done was all his doing. I could just tell. It was rare of him to look guilty, to look remorseful, and he knew why I never stayed near his side for long. We never touched, never said a word to each other while we were among everyone.

But it was inevitable…

We were going to have to talk…

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_Uh oh… I wonder how that's going to work for those two._

_Get ready for a long, knock down, drag out fight, you guys!_

_Part Twelve (the sister chapter) will be out in a few days on FF_

_But it is already out on my blog if you're all curious!_


	12. Part Twelve

_AN:_ This is the sister chapter to Part Eleven. The way I had it worked out was I had Part Eleven completely written out, but then, I found it entirely too long for a one-shot drabble, so I was forced to split it up. So, I scanned the chapter and found a good page breaker and now here we are! Enjoy!

I posted a poll question on my blog about an original series I'm thinking about working on and if you all could take a minute of your time and check that out, I'd appreciate it!

And again, this has been up on my blog for the last few days, if you don't want to wait to read, subscribe to it!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**This takes place right after the Buu Saga. **

**It's now time for the dreadful talk between husband and wife.**

**Sister Chapter to Part Eleven**

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ *throws each review in the air like its money* I absolutely love reviews, lalalala! Thank you! May I have some more please?

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Twelve_

It didn't take long for us to get home. Vegeta opted to fly home by himself and when Trunks asked if he could go with him, Vegeta shoved Trunks my way and said before he took off, "Go with your mother. I'll see you at home."

The moment I landed the jet, Trunks was out of the cab and running to the compound in anticipation of seeing his father. However, I took my time as I slowly made my way after him. I didn't want to have the dreadful conversation I knew we were going to have tonight.

I threw my keys in the small bowl in the kitchen as I passed it and made my way up the steps to the room I shared with my husband. I could hear Trunks running around downstairs, before his little feet came running up the steps and he appeared in the doorway of my room with a frown. "He's not here, Mom…" He whispered dejectedly.

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. "I had a feeling," I began. I knew Vegeta wouldn't come straight home. "He'll come home soon, sweetie. Don't worry."

Trunks stood there in the doorway, his gaze now settled on the carpet and he nodded before he turned around and trudged his way back to his room.

Damn you, Vegeta…

It was unfair of him to put our child through this. Witnessing my son these past few months be affected by his father's death was nearly unbearable. And now, he was forcing his son to wait even longer for things to return to normal.

He was so selfish.

Like I expected, Vegeta didn't return to the compound till nearly midnight, well pass Trunks bedtime. I couldn't sleep and I lay in our bed, staring at the wall when I heard the balcony doors slide open. I felt the cool wind hit my bare skin of my arms before he closed the doors gently and it wasn't long before the closet door was opened. I heard the rummaging of clothes, the opening and closing of drawers before the closet closed again, and then right after that, the bathroom door shut.

I gritted my teeth together. He knew I was awake. He always knew. And he was avoiding me just as much as I was avoiding him, but in this instance, I expected him to at least say something.

I shouldn't be surprised.

It had been so long since I heard him walk around in the compound that I nearly forgot how long it took for him to take a shower. I sat up in bed and pressed my back to the headboard, my arms crossing as I waited for him. I tried to think of what I would say to him when he emerged, but I couldn't. I was so angry, I was so hurt that I couldn't plan this conversation like I always tried.

Ten minutes went by and finally the water turned off. I could hear him moving around in the bathroom and I tensed when I saw the light turn off from beneath the door. My heart was pounding, I could literally hear my heart beat in my ears… My hands were shaking from beneath my crossed arms and clenched them tighter to stop them. I took a deep breath when the door swung open to reveal my husband with a towel over his head as he dried his hair. He then threw the towel clear across the room into the hamper before making his way to the bed without glancing at me.

I watched as he lay down, giving me his back and I knew he could feel my eyes nearly burning a hole in his skin as he lay there. I couldn't take the silence; I finally snapped.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" I asked, surprised by the calmness of my own voice. "Your first night back in months and we don't say anything to each other?"

He stayed silent, but I knew he was listening.

"Dammit, Vegeta, say something!" I pleaded harshly. "You fucking died, you were gone and now that you're here, we're acting like…" I trailed off, trying to find the appropriate word, but decided to leave my sentence hang. I felt tears prick my eyes as I stared at his back and that harsh emptiness that I felt these last few months now seemed like a gaping wound that continued to bleed.

When he still didn't react to what I was saying, I switched tactics and spoke freely. "You nearly killed me, you know that?" I whispered to him, my voice now trembling and I had to look away from him. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip to prevent the sob from forming.

I felt the bed shift. I brought a hand up to wipe at my eyes as I continued. "Did you even realize how close you were? Do you even care?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," was what he said. I turned my gaze back to him, my tear stained face in his clear vision, and I was baffled.

"You're… you're fucking kidding me," I whispered. "I watched you, I saw you, I was there!" I yelled and threw off my blankets before standing as I glared at him. "Don't you fucking dare tell me I don't know what I'm talking about when I was fucking there, Vegeta! Kami…" I ran both of my hands through my hair and took a deep breath.

"I knew where you were the whole time, onna," he said calmly as he sat up watching me with a wary eye.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Could've fooled me, because I was only about… five seats from your blast," I lowered my hands. "People next to me died… by my husband!"

He snarled and stood, the bed separating us, but it felt like we were miles apart. "You know who you married, onna, you knew what you were getting yourself into, so don't act like this surprises you!"

I gaped at him and then shook my head vehemently. "No, you're right, I do know who I married and that," I gestured to the arena, "man wasn't you! I didn't marry a cold-blooded killer, I married you!"

"No, Bulma, you're wrong. You know of my past, you know who I am," he spat. "Don't put me on this same pedestal as Kakkarot!"

My shoulders slouched somewhat at his words and that little voice of doubt was now whispering _I told you so_.

"You're telling me you willingly let all that happen?" I asked, my glassy eyes pleading him to deny it. "Tell me you were forced, tell me you were controlled, don't tell me you killed those people consciously!"

His silence was my answer and all could ask was, "Why?" my voice trembling and uncontrolled.

Vegeta shook his head as he glared at me angrily and he wiped a hand down his face. "You have no idea," he said, his voice calm, but harsh. "No idea what I could've had…" He began to pace as I watched him and I was about to ask him to explain when he turned to me suddenly and I backed up when he marched towards me, my back hitting the wall. His hands came up and trapped me on either side of my head and I closed my eyes as he pressed his forehead to mine. I could feel him shaking just from that touch alone.

"I could've had the whole fucking universe but no! You had to wiggle your way into my head and make me _feel_ these things I never wanted to feel in the first place!" I opened my eyes to see his staring directly into mine and I wanted to shrink back from their cold depths. "I blame you for this," he growled and my eyes widened. Blamed me?! "You trapped me here! I could've had the whole universe under my hand, I could've been_ king_," he slammed his hand against the wall as he snarled at me, making me flinch, "I could've lived out my destiny in space, but no! You took that away from me!" I stared at him as the tears spilled over, but I stayed silent as he continued to rant.

"You took so much!" His voice began to tremble in his anger and I bit my lip, my heart pounding in residual fear. "You made me _weak_, that brat made me _weak,_" he spat disgustedly. "You want to know why I let Babidi take me over. It was because of you! I wanted to take back my life!" He stepped away from me so we were standing just arms length apart, but I didn't move. "You made me… comfortable with this lowly human existence that you live and I started questioning what happened to me! People use to cower at my name! So when I saw the chance, I took it—"

My hand was hurting from the slap I just gave him and I cradled it to my chest as I glared at him, finally gaining some courage to speak. "How dare you! I gave you everything you could've asked for! You had nowhere to go and I opened my home for you! So don't you dare put this shit on me! You had every opportunity to leave back then, but you chose to stay! So suck it up, Vegeta, you're fucking stuck with me now!" When he went to open his mouth to retort I cut him off with a low growl, "No, fuck you, it's my turn to talk! Don't you sit here and tell me I make you weak and don't you _dare_ say that our son makes you weak! If that's how you felt, you shouldn't have came back! That boy looks up to you like you're his hero, so don't you fucking dare speak about him like that, you asshole," I said and shoved him away from him, even though he barely moved.

"You have no fucking idea what you put that kid through! He was crushed when you weren't around," I stalked around Vegeta when he tried to turn away from me. I wasn't letting him get away this time. "He told me what you did, how you knocked him out, how he awoke to find out that Piccolo had taken them away from you! And then to discover that you were dead on top of it all! I was left to pick up the pieces that you shattered! And not only did you break him, you broke me…" I met his glare equally and I didn't care if I was openly crying in front of him. "I felt you when you died," I whispered. "And then I felt nothing, but this cold, harsh emptiness inside. And you don't care," I turned away from him, tired of seeing his defiant gaze staring back at him, his cold depths glaring.

I needed air.

I left him in the bedroom and made my way out onto the balcony, the door sliding shut behind me and I rested my arms on the rails as I finally allowed the sob to break free. It was all entirely too much. These last few months was just too much. For once, I wanted him to tell me he cared. To tell me he fucked up. I wanted to hear it out of his mouth and instead, I got nothing.

I buried my face in my hands as I choked on each sob, my shoulders shaking as I tried to keep them in. I didn't want to look weak in front of him, but I couldn't control myself anymore. My lungs burned after awhile and the sobs broke free as fat tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt so betrayed… I felt so alone. I knew he wasn't the man he thought he was, but I also knew I couldn't convince him otherwise. I tried for years and it still hasn't worked. I didn't know what else to do.

Between each sob I took in a small amount of air, my lungs burning for the oxygen, but I couldn't calm down long enough to take a deep breath. I was hyperventilating and I felt weak. All my weight was support on the railings as I let it all out, and I never heard the balcony doors open or the sounds of footsteps approach me from behind.

I tensed when I felt his hands on my hips before they slid around my waist and then hot breath on my neck as he tried to pull me away from the railing, but I wouldn't move. When he finally realized I was resisting, I felt his forehead rest on the back of my neck and he held me as I continued to sob.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like hours with him just holding me while I cried to relieve the pain and dim the betrayal I felt. It seemed like forever till someone spoke and by then, I had finally calmed down enough to breath normally.

"I did it for you," I heard him whisper against my skin. I was now pressed against him, my back fully against his chest with his arms tight around my waist and his face buried in the crook of my neck. I thought I misheard him and I knew he could sense my confusion. "I knocked Trunks out because I didn't want him there to see me sacrifice myself. I didn't want that on his conscious," he explained quietly, all fight in his voice now gone. "I did it for you… and I did it for him."

I bit my lip and I turned my head to look at him. He looked so tired and weathered down, like he had been in the battle of his life. And he had. He looked every inch of a man who had been killed and was brought back after a grueling battle. I turned in his arms and fisted my hands in the black tank top he wore. I brought my forehead to rest against his and I sighed heavily.

That was all I wanted to hear. He said it, but then again, he didn't. In just a few short words, he told me he cared, he admitted he fucked up. I knew that in his eyes, this was his way of seeking absolution for his betrayal at the arena. I knew he regretted it. He didn't need to say that.

I stared into his bottomless eyes and could no longer see the ice that had once frozen over in their depths. I shook my head at him; I had no words. And then, I inched my hand to the back of his neck and brought his face down to mine in a deep, meaningful and passionate kiss that said everything I couldn't.

My back met the rail as he growled into the kiss, the passion taking over and I tangled my hands in his lion mane while his own followed the curves of my physique. It had been so long since I felt the touch of this man and I was hungry for it.

Before he was able to pull me away from the rail, I broke the kiss while gasping for air and he snarled at the loss of contact. I saw him swoop down to conquer my lips once more, but I brought my hand up to stop him and he narrowed his eyes at me confused. There was something I needed to say.

"If you ever leave me like that again, I'll wish you back with those dragon balls just to kill you myself, you got that?!" I growled at him and he smirked underneath my fingertips.

"You can try, onna," he said smugly and smacked my hand away to take my lips once again.

But, then, I pulled away, feeling the need to speak one more time. When he took my face in between his hands to keep me lip-locked to him, I grabbed his wrists and said, "Vegeta, stop for a minute!" He hovered just over my lips and sighed before pulling away and lowering his hands to my waist once more.

I stared at him and felt an overwhelming feeling that nearly caused me to buckle. I hadn't said it to him in so long and the need for him was overbearing. The need to reestablish our bond as mates was overwhelming, but it needed to wait till this was said.

I ran my hand down his chest, feeling each dip and ripple of his muscles and I smiled wobbly up at him. He hated emotional moments, but to hell with him, he could live with this one.

I cupped his face and chuckled when he frowned confusedly at my actions. I brought his head down and rested his forehead against mine, my nose brushing against his, causing us both to sigh and finally I whispered to him what I needed to say. And once I did, I allowed him to pick me up and carry me back inside and claim me once again.

And those words were repeated over and over for the rest of the night.

"I love you, Vegeta…"

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_Okay, I can breathe now. _

_I swear, writing their fight scene was making me a bit stressed, lol!_

_Thank you gaki 0 for the idea :)_

_This is the sister chapter to Part Eleven._


	13. Part Thirteen

_AN:_ It must be the season for sister chapters, because that's what I'm writing right now, lol. I'm sure you've all been waiting for this one, teehee. Sorry it's out late, I know I said I'd have it out the 31st, but the holidays have been chaotic, so I was forced to push the date back. But here it is!

This chapter is long and I couldn't help but to make it as long as it is. There was a lot of information I needed to put in for the mating ceremony, so if it's too long for your liking, I'm sorry. I had no choice. But I like long chapters; they always kept me more entertained than short ones. Enjoy!

****Be Warned**** There is some spoilers in this chapter for upcoming chapters in the future, and some of it doesn't follow the plot of the actual Anime, but then again, when do any of my stories ever do that? **And there is a lemon in here!**

And again, this has been up on my blog for the last few days, if you don't want to wait to read, subscribe to it!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**Now that Bulma is finally married to Vegeta by her customs**

**How will the ceremony be for **_**his**_** customs?**

**Sister Chapter to Part Seven**

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ Happy New Years everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Thirteen_

My heart was racing as we made our way down the hall to the elevator that led to our suite. Instead of staying at the compound, I had convinced Vegeta to take a few days away from his training so we could really enjoy a true honeymoon. I asked my parents if they would watch Trunks while we were gone, which they didn't mind in the least. Now that we were finally here, I was having trouble keeping a hold on my nerves.

We were both silent as we walked into our new suite. I could hear Vegeta hum appreciatively at the expensive layout of the floor and knew he felt like the Prince he was. It was an open floor layout, with the big white bed in the middle of the room atop a large platform facing an entire wall of glass overlooking the ocean view. The sunset was beautiful, the rays sparkling off the waves below and I couldn't help but to sigh at the sight.

To the right of the large black platform was the kitchen, with a black marble island separating the silver appliances from the rest of the space. To the left was the open bathroom, the majority of it overtaken by the large walk-in shower with a complete see-through glass wall, the glass separating the boxed area from the large black Jacuzzi tub that was set before the shower. The only few rooms in the whole space was the one with the toilet and the selective few closets that lay scattered about.

I brushed past Vegeta, my eyes taking in every crevice and beautifully sculpted piece of marble before I approached the balcony to watch the sun continue to set. Chases, lounges, a small fire pit and a patio bed decorated the outside area, giving it the taste that of royalty, something I knew Vegeta would love. I couldn't have cared less where we stayed, but I knew after many years of being treated like a servant, Vegeta deserved the feeling of being a Prince for a short time. And I was going to make sure of it.

The air was warm as the last rays of the sun kissed my skin before it set below the horizon, the water glittering like blue and orange diamonds before the large ball of fire disappeared and it wasn't long before I felt a pair of hands encircle my waist, his fingers tightening a fraction to pull me back against his chest.

Immediately, my nerves calmed, but my heart beat rapidly at what was to come later tonight. He had explained a little bit of what we were to do, but he never gave much detail except that it would all be explained once we began. I leaned back into his chest and rested the side of my head against his and asked softly, "So, what do you think of the place?"

He was quiet for a few moments before he grunted back, "It's decent."

I chuckled. That was as much of a compliment I would get out of him about it, but for him, that was, indeed, quite the compliment.

We stood there on the balcony, watching the wave's crash against the rocks below as the stars made their appearance in the night sky and we both let out a long exhale.

"It's quiet," I whispered, pleased.

"Hm," he grunted in agreement.

"It's nice. Nothing to worry about… I'm not use to that."

I felt his warm breath brush the nape of my neck and soon, the tip of his nose began to brush up along the side of my neck, over my pulse, to below my ear where he inhaled deeply and then growled softly. I shuddered.

"What are you doing?" I murmured when I felt the tip of his tongue follow the same trail and I bit my lip to prevent the moan from escaping.

Vegeta nipped just below my ear as he muttered, "I told you, onna. Tonight would be… intense for me…"

Oh… right. He had explained that when a Saiya-jin chose their mate, it was hard to resist them and the longer they did, the more animalistic they became. He had told me that his senses had become more aware to my scent and the more he was around me, the more intense his urges became to… well… claim me. But we had both agreed to wait till after the Earth ceremony for this to happen, which meant he forced himself to avoid me as often as he could for the last few months.

And now, he knew he didn't have to hold back anymore.

"You know… you never did explain what it was exactly we had to do," I reminded him as he continued to feast on my neck, his fingers biting into my hips as he held me to him.

"We must wait," Vegeta said as he nipped at my ear and I frowned.

"Wait? Wait for what?"

He stopped his assault on my neck and lifted his head to gaze at the night sky, his eyes shimmering with an intenseness I had never seen before. I was surprised to find how much I was turned on just from that look and he wasn't even directing it at me. I followed his gaze to the full moon that hovered just above the horizon of the water.

"Wait for the moon to reach the right position in the sky."

I tensed a bit at the thought of the abilities Saiya-jin's had whenever a full moon appeared. "This has something to do with the Oozaru… doesn't it?"

Vegeta smirked and turned his intense gaze on me, giving me my answer, but instead of feeling afraid, I was exhilarated and curious at what was to come.

"How long do we wait?"

"Not long."

Then, the dress I was wearing suddenly felt loose and I finally realized that he had removed his hands from my waist to undo the back of my dress. I wanted to ask more questions, I wanted to know about the ritual we were going to participate in, but it suddenly felt too inappropriate to ask anything. The moment was intense, intimate, and I had never seen Vegeta be as gentle as he was now.

Instead of me taking care of him, he was the one taking care of me, preparing me for what we were about to do and my heart swelled.

The front of my dress dipped low, and instinct forced my arms up to hold it in place while he continued to undo the buttons in the back. When I felt him stop was when I let the dress go and it crumbled at my feet in a pool of fabric. I wasn't wearing a bra, having no need for it with the way the dress was designed.

His scalding hands followed the curve of my back to my hips, his nose buried in my hair as he inhaled again, before he knelt down to grasp the sides of my panties and began to slowly pull them down, my feet lifting one at a time to free myself from their confines, and my breath hitched when he nipped gently at my right hip before he licked the spot soothingly.

I felt him at my back again, his hands lifting to my hair and soon, the pins that kept my blue crowning glory up were pulled free, the strands of my hair tumbling to my shoulders and I stood as naked as the day I was born, bathed in moonlight. I turned around and gazed at Vegeta with an intense emotion that I could only call love, something he always had trouble with and could never look at me when I gazed at him with it, but this time, he stared right back.

Then, he spoke…

"Undress me, _mi botravia_."

He rarely ever spoke his language, but whenever he did, the low, deep growling of the words that rolled off his tongue always made me melt.

I never even noticed how heavy my breathing was until he stopped speaking and I stepped forward, my hands reaching up to undo the clasps at the tops of his shoulders and soon, his cape fell to the floor next to my dress, followed soon by his chest piece and boots until he stood only in his spandex suit. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, briefly, as my hands smoothed their way down the muscular planes of his chest to the base of his spandex top and I began to lift it, his arms rising over his head as I pulled it off.

Then, my hands traced each muscle, pec, and abs, my lips following the trail that my hands begun until I was on my knees, kissing the waist line of his spandex pants and I began to slowly pull them down, his manhood bobbing free and standing proud; I couldn't resist kissing the tip and out of the corner of my eyes I saw his hands fist tightly at my actions, causing me to smirk. I helped him to step out of his pants before he kicked them to the side and leaned down to help lift me to my feet.

Neither one of us spoke while each of our eyes gazed hungrily at the other. I stepped into his arms, his hands finding their place on my hips, before sliding to my back and began a gentle rubbing that immediately calmed me. I wasn't sure how long we had to wait, but I didn't care at this point. The intimacy of the moment was too rare to break with the constant asking of questions.

It seemed like we stood in the same spot for hours, but for all I know, it could've been just a few minutes. When I felt my back begin to warm to an unusually degree, I turned my head a bit to gaze over my shoulder questioningly, before turning the same gaze back at him. He continued to gaze back silently and finally, I noticed that the way his hand was rubbing my back wasn't really rubbing at all.

He was tracing something, his hand following the same path it previously started at and I focused on it. The tips of his fingers drew back up to just above my shoulder blade before dragging down diagonally towards the middle of my back before sliding straight up to base of my neck, and then following the same path down. It then drew upwards, opposite of the right side, ending just above my other shoulder blade and I felt his hand lift toward my mid back, his fingertips sliding back and forth twice before lifting once again. Then I felt them near my hips, his fingers arching downward in a curve before ending at my right hip and he began the whole cycle over again.

His hand felt warm to the touch, but not unpleasantly so, even though my back felt like it was nearly on fire, it didn't hurt in the least.

This was surprising… If I was feeling this intense of heat, why wasn't it hurting?

It wasn't long before his hand stopped moving along my back, but the intense heat never went away. I continued to stare into his eyes, but when the wind picked up, a lock of hair flew into my line of sight, causing me to blink in surprise and when I lost the eye contact with him was when I felt the burning in my back and I nearly gasped. But when I locked eyes with him again, the pain faded and I frowned.

Vegeta smirked at me and brought a hand up to tuck the annoying lock of hair behind my ear safely before he grunted out, "It's time."

My heart beat accelerated at his words and for a second, my eyes flickered towards the moon, but as soon as I turned away, the pain in my back flared up again and I felt Vegeta's hand cupping my chin, turning my gaze back on him.

"Don't look away from me, onna," he commanded softly.

I nodded. "Is that why I'm not feeling the pain?"

It was his turn to nod and he brought the hand that was currently cupping my chin to brush against my temple. "Saiya-jins are telepathic race and the ceremony can be quite painful. I've put up a few barriers in your mind to block the pain, but you must remain eye contact with me. Understood?"

Knowing that he was currently in my mind was a little… mind boggling.

"I understand, Vegeta."

"Once we complete the mind bond, you won't have to keep looking at me, but until then, don't turn away."

I nodded and finally gained the courage to ask him what he did to my back.

"I marked you with the royal crest of Vegeta-sei," he explained and my eyes widened.

"You mean you burned the mark into my back?"

Vegeta smirked and chuckled. "Not necessarily."

When I went to ask what he meant, he placed two fingers over my lips to hush me.

"We only have so much time, onna. We cannot waste it without your constant questioning. We must finish before the moon sets…"

The way he said that last part didn't set well with me. Like if we didn't finish we would die. Why did all Saiya-jin ceremonies have to do with life or death situations?

But I wasn't able to dwell on that thought for long. Vegeta pressed me close to his body before he brought both of his hands up, the tips of his fingers resting against my temples. The way he was massaging them was relaxing and I wanted to close my eyes, but I stopped myself before I could. My eyelids drooped a little and Vegeta brought my head forward so that our foreheads were pressed together.

"Put your fingers on my temples, Bulma."

I obliged him and rested the tips of my fingers against each side of his temple massaging him the same way he was massaging me and soon, I felt a brush against the back of my mind. It was so sudden it caused me to jump a bit and in reaction, Vegeta pressed me closer.

At this point, I was done questioning what was going on and put my full trust in Vegeta. It was hard of me to do; the scientist in my wanted to know every single detail as it was happening, but this time, I was forced to lock that part of me away and allow Vegeta to have full control. When I felt the brush again, I knew it was him. It felt strong, commanding, and yet oddly intimate.

"_Relax…"_ I heard, but what was strange was, as I continued to gaze at my husband, his lips never moved.

"_Bulma, relax…"_

I never even realized how tense I was until then and I let out the breath I was apparently holding, forcing my body to relax in his arms. It was unnerving to know he was in my mind, possibly reading my thoughts and seeing things I perhaps didn't want him to see, but in this moment, I knew that this was the whole purpose of the mating ceremony. You lay your soul bare to your mate, showing them both the good and the bad, revealing every little dirty secret you've ever held and when I finally realized that was when I finally realized how overwhelming this was.

I knew he was going to see things about me that I had never told people before and I was going to see things about him that he hadn't ever talked about before, but I no longer cared. I had never felt so close to my Saiya-jin prince that I did right then.

When I heard him again, I made sure not to react like I once did.

"_Are you with me, mi botravia?"_ His voice echoed so huskily, I thought I was going to melt right there.

"_I'm with you,"_ I whispered back to him, unsure if he heard me, but when I saw the slight tilt at the corner of his lips, I knew he had.

Then, it happened so suddenly. One minute, Vegeta's voice was echoing through my mind as he began to chant, the gruff tone of his native language like ripples in water and I was trying my hardest to make out what he was saying, but he was speaking too fast and it didn't help that I barely understood his language to begin with. But then, all was quiet, until my mind exploded with a brightness I could only guess as the mental bond forming. It was intense and the pressure behind it caused my head to ache severely and I knew Vegeta could sense my near distress when my finger's pressed a bit tighter against his skin. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening or if this was normal, but I could only go with the flow.

I was unable to move as I felt a surge radiate through my mind, like links of a chain coming together in an unbreakable bind, and the brushing I had felt earlier now became a drastic pulling, and seconds later, the words he had chanted now echoed as the brightness faded, except this time, it was unlike the harsh and fast paced way he had been chanting before. It was gentle, soothing, like a balm on an open wound, and the constant, unpleasant tugging I had felt was now a tender hum in the back of my mind, a steady reminder that he was _there_.

It was then, at this point, I had expected him to pull back, but I was surprised when he tugged me closer and I could feel him nudging my mind, almost like one would knock on a door, asking to be invited in. I was taken aback for a second. It was unlike him to not take advantage of a situation and barge right in, but it dawned on me that this was a sacred union, something he took very serious, something I had underestimated him in. He was _asking_ for my permission to scope through my mind, to seek out my secrets and become one with me.

And I let him in willingly.

It was like taking him by the hand and walking with him along a path, showing him the sights to a wondrous city, only instead, he was seeing the true me, a part of me that no one will ever see except him. He saw the good parts, the time when I was with Goku, my travels when I was sixteen, the days I was in college and graduated early with my doctorates… and then he saw the bad.

I winced as I showed him all of me, even my most shameful moments, but he only looked on with acceptance and no judgment.

He saw the time when I was nearly raped, the time when Goku almost killed me during his Oozaru transformation, the time when I first met Yamcha and the first time I discovered he cheated on me. He saw the darkest parts of me… How I experimented with drugs after I was nearly raped, how I nearly lost my scholarship because of my reckless behavior, how I was willing to spread my legs for a man I had just met and how out of control I had once been before I met Goku. And those parts are what made me who I am today. Both the good and the bad.

He saw Namek through my eyes, how I had both feared him and admired him, and he saw how I felt when I invited him to stay with me. He saw the first night we made love through my eyes, how our actions changed my life and he felt when I first fell in love with him and how overwhelming it was for me when I discovered I had fallen for the man I had once feared.

I could feel him tremble slightly in my arms as he took everything in, but he took it all in strides and never once turned away.

Then it was my turn… I could feel him guiding me into his mind as he showed me his past and my heart broke as I saw how there was more horror than there was good. I saw him being tortured for disobedience by Dodoria, how his tail was cut off repeatedly for his insolence and then they waited for it to grow back before they repeated the actions again. He showed me how he felt when his father abandoned him, the hatred that surged through his being when he was sold as a servant to Frieza. And I felt that hatred grow when he discovered his planet had been destroyed, and by the very person he was forced to serve. He experienced more loss and pain than anyone I had ever known and the fact that he still stood here today, holding me tightly, choosing me to be by his side made me fall for him even more. The inner strength he held was by far more powerful that Goku's and his pride had never been tarnished by the tyrant that basically destroyed his life.

He then showed me how he got each and every scar on his body, but he guided me through it so fast, I wasn't able to absorb them all in time. I wanted to ask him to slow down, but I could feel his shame for the scars he bared and decided against it. In time, he would tell me about every scar… on his own terms.

Finally, he showed me the time he met me. How annoyed he was by me and how he had to resist killing me on the spot. I could feel his surprise and suspicion when I had invited him into my home and that was when I witnessed the change in him. The icy heart he once carried began to melt, much to his chagrin and although I felt differently about the first night we made love, for him, it was just sex. But that night changed things between us. I could see how the desire he had once tried to extinguish grow into a burning flame and thus began our affair. At first, he had used me, which stung a little, and I knew at the time, but now that things were different, it didn't bother me as much.

He guided me through the times when he finally started to accept the changes in him, shortly after Trunks was born. It was then he saw me in a new light and as much as he tried to resist it, our affair began all over again until on the spur of the moment, while he lay above me in the midst of a passionate night, he asked me to marry him.

And not once had he told me his true feelings for me. Till now.

I could feel it. And it was overwhelming. The tears spilled over and down my cheeks. He had never spoken the words, but feeling it was something else entirely. I knew one day he would speak the words to me and maybe tonight wouldn't be the night, but feeling it was enough.

I knew.

His fingers loosened before dropping away from my temples and I did the same, my arms coming to hug him around the neck. I brought my face forward and buried in his the crook of his shoulder while his own fingers trailed down my bare back before finding their place amongst my hips.

Vegeta pulled back from me, forcing me to look up at him and before he could say anything else, reached up and kissed him, my lips clashing with his in a fiery passion that exploded. I couldn't contain it anymore.

I _needed_ him.

Vegeta returned my kiss equally, his arms coming around to lift me from the ground, my legs finding purchase around his waist, but instead of carrying me inside to the glorious bed like I had expected, he turned and made his way over to the patio bed where he gently laid me down as if I was a breakable object. I watched as he crawled onto the bed and my legs spread as he knelt between them, his hands sliding from my hips, down my legs, to my ankles and back up again.

I swallowed heavily as I watched his hands and when I looked back up at him, his eyes were _glowing_. The golden hue they shown were beautiful and it took my breath away. He was bathed in the moonlight as he continued to gaze at me with a look so intense it made me shudder with anticipation.

I propped myself up on my elbows and in the same moment, Vegeta leaned over me, his one hand resting on the headboard of the bed while the other cupped my cheek. He tilted my head to the side and buried his nose in the crook of my neck and he inhaled deeply before the tip of his nose began to travel along the curve of my neck to below my ear. He continued this, till he forced me to lay back down, his hands following the same path as he inhaled my scent from the valley of my breasts to the flat planes of my stomach before stopping just above the one spot where I ached to have him the most.

I squirmed, silently pleading with him, but he forced my squirming to a halt as he bit my hip with a low growl. I gasped and moaned when he licked the spot and then glanced up at me before commanding, "Stay still."

I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but it took entirely too much energy to do that and I was too overwhelmed with what he was _currently _doing with his tongue. He began licking up the inside of my left thigh, stopping before he reached my aching jewel and followed the path again with his teeth.

I was going to have marks in the morning that was for sure.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when the tip of his tongue traveled _around_ my nether-lips and he took a brief moment to inhale my aroused scent. He hummed appreciatively before returning to his task and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out when he took my clit into his mouth and began sucking gently, his tongue occasionally massaging it and I shuddered, my hands clawing at the bed in an attempt to keep myself still.

It was hard to stay still and when my legs jolted a bit after he nipped at my clit his hands came up to grasp my legs tightly, his mouth unlatching from my heated core before he bit into my thigh, his growling animalistic.

His eyes flashed open, a golden blaze shining on me in a warning and my legs stilled, but my chest continued to rise and fall from my frantic breathing. I was already running on overdrive from the ceremony and now that I knew we were at the most important part of it, my nerves couldn't sit still no matter how much I tried to keep them in check.

"Please, Vegeta…" I murmured breathlessly and groaned when he returned his attention to my core, his tongue lapping between my folds expertly before they delve inside and my back arched as I gasped.

He was taking his sweet time with me and I wasn't sure how long I would be able to last.

The next thing I knew, Vegeta was leaning over me, his strong arms propped on either side of my head and I took the advantage by wrapping my legs around his waist and flipping him onto his back in one quick motion. He fell on his back, his eyes somewhat wide at my move, before he smirked at me and I smiled devilishly. I wasn't going to allow him to dominate me forever.

I leaned down and nipped at his bottom lip before I yanked on it with my teeth, and he growled as I pulled back. Vegeta followed me, but I placed my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to lie back down, knowing that if he wanted to, he could easily slip from my grasp and flip me on my back, but he didn't. I leaned down, trailing my lips along his neck, suckling gently, before I reached his chest, my hands tracing each dip and curve of his hardened muscles and he groaned when I took his nipple in my mouth before continuing my descent.

I hovered over the tip of his manhood, my breath caressing it and I gently licked the head before engulfing him fully. His hands tangled in my hair as I moved along his length and his grunts only surged me onward.

But when he pulled me away, I couldn't help but frown at him and then I gasped when he flipped me onto my back, his arms and legs trapping me in the position as he gazed down at me heatedly. And then, I felt him there. He positioned himself just before my entrance and hesitated a moment, his gaze flying over his shoulder towards the moon before he returned his attention to me and I understood.

We only had so much time.

I nodded my head at him and as I felt him push in, the words I wanted to say could no longer be held back, but I couldn't find the energy to create the words. I gasped as I felt his length stretch me and my hands clenched against the skin of his back. I had never gotten use to his size and my legs tightened around his waist.

Just as he began entering me, I felt it. The last connection was being consummated, the meeting of flesh.

And then we were one, in body, mind and soul. It became a blur after that, but the whispering words of his native language kept me grounded as they echoed in my mind and all I could hear was him.

"_Vatia cor, mi botravia…"_

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

Yes, I did come up with that language on my own and lemme tell you, it is not easy…

Translation:

_mi botravia_ means _my mate_

_Vatia cor, mi botravia_ means _You are mine, my mate_

I hope you all enjoyed the mating ceremony! It was by far the hardest chapter I've written.

And due to the continuation of school as well as me returning to work, updates are going to slow down a bit.


	14. Part Fourteen

_AN:_ I tried writing this with my Samsung Galaxy Note, but it did not turn out well, so I went back to my laptop! This is most certainly a short drabble, so I hope you all enjoy it! Also, Chapter Three for Book II is just about finished and will be up soon, I am so sorry I took so long to get back to writing, three months is a long time to be away, but a lot has happened.

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**How does our famous couple handle their first embarrassing moment together?**

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ Everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter, a BIG thank you! It was by far the hardest chapter I have ever written… I hope it came out alright.

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Fourteen_

I tried to hold it in as long as I possibly could and I knew if he hadn't done what he did, I most certainly would've been able to make it till I was alone to do what I needed to. I never even did this sort of thing in front of Yamcha, even though he made it a habit of doing in front of me, and to be perfectly honest, I just couldn't bring myself to feel as comfortable to do it.

It had been an excruciatingly long day at the office and when I had gotten home, it was late. I was hoping and praying that Vegeta wouldn't be hiding somewhere in my room, as he often did since we started our little affair. I was glad to find that he wasn't, but just to make sure, I checked every nook and cranny before I did anything else, only to find Scratch curled up beneath my bed. I sighed with relief and began to undress with my back to the closed door. My shirt was off and on the floor, my hands ready to unzip the skirt I had worn when I heard that familiar low seductive growl.

And then, I stiffened.

Normally, that growl would've had my skin tingling and my stomach tightening pleasantly, but it was at that moment that my stomach tighten in the most unpleasant of ways and I cringed.

Why did he have to come tonight?!

I bit my lip as his hands came to rest low on my hips, his fingers gripping my sides as he pressed his front to my back and I could feel his hot breath on the nape of my neck, but for the first time ever, I wasn't in the least bit turned on. I glanced longingly at the bathroom that just stood ten feet out of my reach and knew that with Vegeta in the room, there was no way I could do what I needed to do.

I sighed inwardly and did the only thing I could think of.

I leaned back into his embrace, pretending to enjoy his ministrations and in normal circumstances; I would've been panting with pleasure. The way his left hand traveled over the flatness of my stomach while his right one cupped my breast would've had me biting my lip, which was what I was doing.

I couldn't believe I was pretending to be turned on with Vegeta, but the way my stomach was churning, I just couldn't bring myself to feel any pleasure except for the need to feel relief from the unpleasant tightness in my stomach.

It was then he quickly turned me and lifted me, and my heart quickened at what was about to happen. He had the habit of tossing me about and I knew the moment I would land, I would not be able to control it.

I soon left his embrace and went sailing through the air and the moment my back met with mattress, I felt the pressure release in a soft and thankfully quiet _tut _and even though my face flushed red with embarrassment, I thanked Kami that it was silent. Scratch came barreling out from beneath the bed in fright, his fur and tail standing on end as he dove into my closet, but as soon as I saw him, my vision was filled with Vegeta hovering over me, obviously oblivious to what had just occurred and soon my flushness disappeared. He leaned down to take my lips and just before we met in a passionate kiss, the _smell_ hit.

His eyes widened and he sat back, taking a quick sniff before wrinkling his nose.

"What the hell is that smell, onna?"

My face couldn't have been any redder.

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

_It happens to the best of us!_


	15. Part Fifteen

_AN:_ I got a review for the last part about how they were confused on what was happening and, though I'm a bit confused on how anyone can mistake what was going on, if it was in anyway hard to read, I am sorry. And no, Bulma was not jerking off… I don't know where anyone got that idea, but if the chapter was misleading, I do apologize. Anyway, thanks to the anonymous and confused person who reviewed, they gave me a great idea for this chapter, lol!

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**I'm sticking with a theme, so let's see how Bulma handles an embarrassing moment with her son Trunks!**

**Takes place shortly after the Buu saga but just before Bra.**

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed and is sticking with me! Love you all bunches!

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Fifteen_

Everyone went through it at an age and it was really my fault, and to this day, I still had a hard time looking him in the face, and unfortunately when I did, it wasn't long until one of us went red in the face before we both left the room quickly, in opposite directions.

I should've knocked or… walked loudly or _sneezed_ or something… anything to make my presences known, but for some reason, my brilliance decided to fail me for one brief moment. I knew what he did whenever he excused himself to his bedroom and occasionally, when passing him by on his way to his room, I had heard him locking his door to ensure his privacy, but for some reason, he forgot to do so this time.

Vegeta had once explained to me about the Saiya-jin heat season, which apparently came between late summer and lasted mostly through fall before ending in early winter Earth time, and those were the times when my two Saiya-jin men became a bit more… well… Saiya-jin. Vegeta would pounce on me nearly every night while Trunks would quietly excuse himself to his room more often.

I sighed. I should've remembered the time of year and the fact that his door was closed before I came barging in like my mother had the habit of doing to me when I was his age. But again I had a lapse in brilliance.

I had just finished laundry and knew Trunks needed his shorts for training the next morning. It wasn't too late; the three of us had just finished dinner while I had thrown several loads into the wash and assured Trunks that they would be clean before he went to bed that night. As soon as the sun went down and the full fake moon rose Trunks stiffened in his seat and shortly afterwards, began to squirm, a sure sign of what was to come. Both Vegeta and I ignored him, though occasionally I could see the smirk spreading on my husband's face at our son's apparent discomfort and I narrowed my eyes at him in warning before shaking my head no at him. It wasn't the first time I had to stop him from teasing Trunks and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Then, my head had slowly snapped up when Trunks sprang from his seat, muttering a plea to be excused before he rushed out of the room, his body disappearing at the top of the stairs and several seconds later, the resounding sound of a door slamming hammered throughout the compound. Afterwards, dinner went by uneventful and for the next hour and a half, I occupied myself with cleaning the remnants of dinner away before putting the finishing touches on the laundry. Trunks behavior was soon forgotten.

That's why I completely forgot to knock.

I had just finished folding all of his clothes with the intention of dropping the basket off to his room before retiring for the evening. I had an important meeting the next morning and decided that an early bed was more than due. As I was walking down the hall, I mentally went over several calculations for the presentation I was going to give the next morning and before I knew it, I was opening my son's door without knocking.

It seemed like the incident happened in slow motion. My hand had gripped the knob and beneath the skin I could feel the grinding of metal against metal as I opened the door. The wood of the door whooshed through the air, sending my hair flying off my shoulders as I stepped over the threshold. The carpet beneath my feet slide against my socks as I made my way in, and just the two steps into his room felt like a mile.

And then, I heard his scream.

"MOM!" He bellowed and my head popped up to see my son sprawled on his bed, his pants around his ankles, tissues and nudie magazines scattered on his bed, his pillows propped up behind him and his hand cradling his…

My eyes widened.

This was not a scene a mother was meant to see!

"Oh my Kami!" I screeched as I dropped the laundry basket to cover my eyes, only to have the basket drop on my foot and smash my toes, causing me to yelp both in pain and embarrassment.

"Just… will you… I mean…" I could hear Trunks stutter before he just sobbed out, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM MOM!"

"I'm coming… I mean, I'm going!" I stammered and winced as I turned to hobble out of his room. As soon as my back was turned I opened my eyes, but before I could safely make it out of the room, a small round black object caught my eye and I turned to see one of Vegeta's cock rings sitting on his dresser and my eyes widened in horror. It was one of our more favorite toys to use during sex and it helped to prolong both of our stamina's during intercourse and I was mildly irritated to find that it went missing three weeks ago. Not to say Vegeta couldn't last long during sex, but with him wearing it, he lasted even longer...

So, I'm spoiled, sue me!

Seeing the small black ring sit there on the dresser reminded me of said irritation and, again, without thinking, I marched forward to grab the ring. The moment my fingers made contact with it, I grimaced and dropped it before turning my heated gaze to my son, who was now standing next to his bed, attempting to button his pants, but failing to do so. He met my eyes before they fell to the ring that now sat on the floor at my feet and blood rushed to his cheeks.

"I don't even want to know how you got a hold of that!" I said, my face feeling like it was on fire. Now my son knew of the dirty things Vegeta did to me if he found it in the drawer where we kept all our other toys.

I couldn't even begin to think of what else to say and for a moment, I contemplated whether I even wanted the ring back.

Nope…

It wasn't even worth it.

With one last glance at the ring, I mental said goodbye to it before rushing out of the room.

I'll just buy another one later… and a lock for our drawer.

_oOo_

_Even though this story was inspired by the anonymous review, I'd like to thank all of my guy best friends for their _

_shared stories of embarrassing moments at being caught during masturbating! I still laugh at them to this day!_


	16. Notice

I know, I know… This isn't a story update... Sorry to get you all excited, however, I have begun to post several challenges on my Writing Community and I figured I'd post a small notice here as well. You are all more than welcome to submit to any of the challenges below and also feel free to post whatever you do write to FF as well, since it is your work! All I ask is that if you do decide to participate, please email me your work at unnaturallovers at gmail dot com!

**Continuous Challenge**

_Intimacy Challenge (Deadline nonexistent)_

You will be given five prompts:

Lusty Affair

True Love

Prince Charming

Sneak Attack

Winner Take All

There are several ways to which you can tackle this...

- Drabbles (must be 100-500 words each)

- A one-shot with each prompt in it or just one prompt (must be over 900 words)

- A chapter story (must be 5,000 words or more per chapter)

You can make the stories: (you are not limited to these)

Steamy

Fluffy

Explicit

G rated

Adult oriented

Themed

Rules:

- Have fun with this challenge! Don't treat it like a chore and don't feel obligated to enter, that's why it's continuous! It's a never ending competition that gives you unlimited time to enter and perfect your work!

- If you do decide to do a chapter story, each prompt must be related in some form or another to the previous prompt in the previous chapter. If the story doesn't make sense and the prompts aren't related in some way, then you will have failed this challenge and you will not receive a _banner of completion._

- Be aware of spelling and grammatical errors. It's understandable that mistakes happen, we are all humans, however if you submit work and it's in cell phone texting format, it will not be considered for the challenge. So please, run a spell check before you submit it!

- Be creative and original. Use the prompts to your advantage and come up with new and inventive ideas for your entries!

- Drabbles must have a word count between 100-500 words, one-shots more than 900 words, and chapter stories a minimum of 5,000 words per chapter.

- You have absolutely no time limit and no deadline, so take your time before you submit your work!

- You must have a valid email address for when you submit your work!

When you complete your artwork, please do the following to submit it:

- Email it to unnaturallovers at gmail dot com

- Please put in the Subject box "Intimacy Challenge Entry"

- Attach your document to the email.

You do not have to do all five prompts, however, if you want to receive all five banners (view them at Unnatural Lovers under Intimacy Challenge), you must complete each prompt, otherwise, each banner is separate in its own right. The banners above are not ranked, therefore there is no winner, so please, enjoy it and have fun!

**Fan Art Challenge's**

_Challenge #1: The Victorian Ball (Deadline June 25th-July 31st)_

All fan art must have Bulma and Vegeta portrayed in a Victorian style, inspired by the years of Queen Victoria's reign and the fabulous art that the era gave birth to. You can recreate a scene from a movie, a show, or even a book! Fanfics are also okay to recreate, however, you must retain the permission of the author before beginning your work. All works submitted must be created for this contest specifically. If you need inspiration, please look up the Victorian Era!

Each artist is limited to 3 entries a piece, no more. Each entry must be submitted by the deadline under the same pen name and follow both the Challenge Rules and Submission's Guide. You have the right to host your work on another site, however I do ask that you be courteous and mention it was made for this challenge!

By the time voting begins, all fan art must be completed without pixilation (unless it's part of the art) or it is eligible for disqualification.

Submissions are open June 25th, 2013 and close July 31st, 2013 midnight, EST. Deadline dates are tentative to change, but will never end earlier than mentioned. (Please note the deadline has been extended to July 31st!)

The top three winners will receive ranking banners and the first place winner will gain a spot in the Artist's of the Month feature!

Email any entries to unnaturallovers at gmail dot com, following the submission guidelines. Include your Author's name and the title of your work, with a brief description! Any late submissions will not be accepted.

If you have any questions about the challenge, please ask!

**Weekly Challenge's**

_Word of the Week: Lust (Deadline Saturday June 29th-July 6th)_

You can tackle this table doing only one-shots or drabbles, however you can only submit for the Word of the Week (view Table prompt at Unnatural Lover's). Submitting for a word early will automatically disqualify you for that week. As this is a Weekly Challenge, you only have the next week to complete each word from Saturday to Saturday until midnight. You have an advantage of starting early for the next word, however you must wait until the following Saturday when the Word of the Week changes to submit your work.

Keep in mind:

- Your one-shot/drabble titles do not have to begin with the word of the week

- One-shots must be over 900 words

- Drabbles must be between 100-500 words

- Your entry must be inspired by the word of the week–you do not necessarily have to have the actual word appear in your story, but represent it in some form or another.

- To submit an entry, please email your work to unnaturallovers at gmail dot com. Be sure to include your Author's Name, the title of the work, the word count, a short summary and the Challenge Prompt!

Rewards:

For this particular challenge, the prizes will be ranking banners for the top three winners. The first place winner will receive not only a ranking banner, but a reserved spot in the **Writer's of the Month Feature**! Please keep in mind the length of your title for the banners as each one will be personalized!

**Monthly Challenge's**

_Submission's are open July 1st-31st!_

_First Monthly Challenge: Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet_

You have an entire month to create a multi-chapter story inspired by Shakespeare's play "Romeo & Juliet." It can go however you like, the ending can be just as tragic, or you can twist it, as long as you are inspired by the Romeo & Juliet play!

A few things you must know...

- Each chapter must be 5,000 words or more!

- Your story can be as long as you'd like, but just keep in mind how long you have to write for this challenge!

- There MUST be romance between Bulma and Vegeta.

- It is up to you whether you'd like to create a lemon; it will not affect your submission either way!

- It is up to you to decide whether to create a tragedy between Bulma and Vegeta or to be inspired to end it differently!

Also, please keep in mind the length of your title, as the banners for the rewards will be personalized! The top three winners will receive ranking banners for their rewards; however the first place winner will immediately have a reserved spot in the Writer's of the Month Feature!

To submit an entry, please email your work to unnaturallovers at gmail dot com. Be sure to include your Author's Name, the title of the work, the word count, a short summary, and the Challenge Prompt!


	17. Part Sixteen

_AN:_ I'm glad everyone liked the "Embarrassing Theme." Now's the time for a little bit of a change. I haven't done a sister chapter in a while, so here ya go! And just so you all know, this will probably be the only chapter I update (pending) since I will be celebrating my birthday this Friday… Unfortunately, my birthday is the 2nd, and it falls on a Tuesday, so I'm celebrating early, but after birthday celebrations, I will resume updating for Book II and The Devil Within!

unnaturallovers . weebly . com

mistressofsorcery . wordpress . com

**Remember a certain camera that was mentioned in Part Five? Well this is the story of how it got broken!**

**Takes place about a year before Bra's born!**

**Sister chapter to Part Five. **

**WARNING: LEMON!**

_REVIEW THANKS TO:_ Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you guys love this story!

_WARNING: _The rating of this story will fluctuate between T and M due to violence, sexual content, and profane language. If you get offended easily, I ask that you just don't read this story. Enjoy!

…_And onto the story…_

_A "Brief" Encounter_

_Part Sixteen_

I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. It was something I had always wanted to try, but for some reason, I never found the courage to voice it till now. The look on his face, however, was priceless and I couldn't help but purr.

"Don't you wanna try it?" I bit my lip as I waved the small instrument back and forth in my hand and Vegeta blushed deeper. It wasn't often that I saw him blush, but when I got the chance too, it was both endearing and hilarious. "It'll be kinky… And if you're worried about anyone seeing it, I promise you, only we'll know about it," I cocked a brow suggestively. "You can take them with you when you train in space again," I said teasingly.

Standing tall and proud, Vegeta swallowed and crossed his arms. "Hm. You are a vulgar onna."

I shrugged, taking his response as a good one before I turned to the tripod and attached the camera to it.

"When have you complained?"

He turned his head away, his sign that the conversation was over, but I knew I had won that little tidbit. After securing the camera, I turned towards my stubborn Saiya-jin and bounced my way over to him, excitement fluttering in my stomach. I reached up and ran my hands through his mane, massaging his scalp, and I frowned at his tense form.

"If you don't want to do this, we won't…" I offered, taking his tense form as discomfort at the prospect of our intimacy being photographed. But then, my offer dissipated in the air when he turned to stare down at me, his gaze penetrating into me and I automatically had to remind myself to take a breath at the amount of desire I saw boiling in their depths.

"Don't be stupid," was all he said before he sat down on the bed and looked at me expectantly.

I nodded and went back to the camera, setting it to a timer before returning to him. I stood before him, and all conversation was halted. I straddled his lap, still standing, and my hands slid down the sides of my silk negligee, before I temptingly began to lift it from the hips, revealing my black underwear beneath. Vegeta ran his hands up my bare legs, following as my skin was revealed to him until I was no longer wearing the silk outfit. We never noticed when the camera began to take pictures.

His hands reached up to trace my sides until he reached my neck, his hand momentarily wrapping around it before he released me and he trailed it back down between the valley of my breasts. He frowned and reached behind me to remove the bra I was wearing and for a moment, I was surprised. Normally, in his haste, he would rip it from my body without caring, but tonight, he was being gentle… tender…

I felt loved.

It was overwhelming and I stood there as he continued to undress me the rest of the way, his hands barely leaving my skin as he scooted me back to slide my underwear down my legs. He slid off the bed to his knees, his mouth finding my stomach and I felt it flutter at the sudden warmth. He nipped and kissed his way down my legs as he removed my underwear, his hands following in pursuit, and my eyes rolled back when his mouth found my heated core.

I gasped and shuddered as his tongue peaked out to tease my swollen nub, his fingers caressing my moistened center before delving inside. With a surprised gasp, my hands found purchase on top of his head, my fingers coiling around his hair. My legs felt weak every time his tongue would caress my sensitive bud and I groaned with each thrust of his fingers.

I cried out when he nipped down on me, my body tensing and shaking in my sudden release and when I finally opened my eyes, I saw him smirking up at me smugly, his hand on my leg and I noticed it resting on his shoulder.

I don't even remember lifting it.

He stood and lifted me on the bed before crawling on it himself. He sat us closer towards the end, near the camera before he rolled me onto my stomach. He knelt on the bed, his hand cradling his hard member and I glanced up at him, taking in his dark and demanding eyes, before I returned to way laid before me.

I reached forward, swiping my tongue along his length, before I laid a series of kisses on his thighs. Then, I took the base of him in my hand, my thumb brushing over his tip as I stroked him, my hand squeezing in its upward motion and I heard the satisfying sound of his groan.

After several strokes, I took him, my mouth encasing his length and I immediately felt his hand on my head. My head bobbed up and down, but whenever I tried to bob back up, his hand would gently push back down on my head, and I knew it was taking a lot of effort for him to not thrust into my mouth.

Several pleasurable minutes later and Vegeta had me sitting up. I frowned at him and he shook his head, before gripping my hips and bringing me forward to straddle his lap once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he reached down to position himself before he gripped my hips again and pushed me downwards, his length sheathing inside me. He began to rock in me, his hands sliding from my hips to my butt as he lifted me and dropped me and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

His thrusting was slow and leisurely, but soon, I found myself craving a different tempo. I rested my forehead against his and smirked challenging at him as I whispered, "Is this all you got, Saiya-jin no Ouji?" and for a moment he stopped his thrusting, his head tilting as he gazed at me. Then, his eyes slitted dangerously and soon a smirk formed.

And the next thing I knew, I was staring at my husband in all his Super Saiya-jin glory, my hair flying back at his sudden power-up. I never noticed the camera that was blown backwards, never heard the crash of the instrument as it met the wall, and I didn't care. I was on my back in a second, my husband looming over me, my legs spread as far as they could go, my hands clasped above me, and I was _ahhing_ over and over as he thrusted fast and hard inside me.

The bed was rocking roughly, the sheets were being torn as he fisted them harshly, and my breasts were bobbing up and down with each motion of his hips, but none of it matter. It was rough, passionate sex, something I had been craving ever since he came back from the dead and it was _satisfying_. My head rolled back as I came, my heels digging into his back and I yelped in surprise as he leaned down and bit the side of my neck, the sensation sending me into another spasm and over my cries, I heard his as he joined me.

Then, he was on top of me, his hair now normal, and his sweaty body resting against mine. He released my hands and I curled my arms around him, my hands stroking his hair. I couldn't help but think about what we just captured on camera and I started giggling.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" his muffled voice asked.

"Nothing," I said with a giggle. "Just, all we got on the camera," I began to say, my head turning to check on said camera, only to find it missing. I frowned, and when I lifted my head, I saw it lying on the floor in pieces, the memory card lying in a pile of glass and plastic, and I groaned before smacking Vegeta on the arm, my hand stinging as I did so.

He lifted off me, frowning. "What was that for, onna?"

"You just _had_ to go Super Saiya-jin and you broke my camera, jerk!" I screeched as I sat up, pointing to the pile on the floor. Vegeta glanced at it before shrugging carelessly.

"So," he said.

"So? SO? That was an expensive camera, Vegeta!"

Again, he shrugged. "Buy another one. Besides, don't you have that card contraption? I doubt the pictures are ruined."

I huffed as I got out of bed, mumbling to myself, "fucking typical man, only worried about the fucking pictures!" as I reached down to retrieve the memory card. I turned back to my husband, who was currently lounging on the bed, completely satisfied, a smirk playing on his face.

"If you get another one, we can do that again, onna," he said in a husky voice and my frustration melted away at the sound.

Maybe it was time I upgraded that camera?

I wonder if he would object to video…

_oOo_

…_TBC…_

Sister Chapter to Part Five!


End file.
